Omen V:The Lost Mother
by blackmoodring
Summary: I don't own the omen movies or damien thorn, I own none of the characters mentioned except Rose, Bella, and Kylee any similarities of situations or characters is completely coincidence Fan made story about Delia's mother and the only girl Damien thorn ever loved DamienxBella. Della. ENJOY! Rated T for slightly graphic violence and romantic situations and language Tell your friends!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was September 13th, 1982. Damien Thorn was 17 years old and at his prime. Since he had made the discovery of who he is and who he is going to become four years prior, he'd come a long way.

For one thing, he was an awful lot more popular. Every boy on the campus wanted to be him and admired him greatly. It was a great exercise for his charisma. The more you're liked, the farther you'll get.

He didn't want to brag, but he wasn't too bad looking either. Granted he didn't look _too_ different, but he'd grown to be 5'11 and was still quite the football player. His hair cut and basic muscle tone was the same, but he was good looking.

He had been making perfect grades and every teacher admired him. Everyone who met him knew he'd be a success.

Thankfully, the body count in his life hadn't needed to grow too much higher, and he wasn't attacked as often.

And as if things couldn't be better, over the summer, a gas leak hit the girl's academy near to the boy's academy and exploded. Now, girls were enrolled in _his_ academy! He was incredibly happy.

"Thanks, Murray." Damien said to his chauffeur after being dropped off.

"Have a good year Damien! You'll be great!" He said as he drove off. It was no shock to him to find out Murray was in on all the satanic activity.

Damien went to get his room key.

"Welcome back Mr. Thorn!" Mr. Harris said handing him his room key.

"Good to be back, sir." Damien said respectfully taking the room key. As he walked through the halls, he noticed girls running around with the boys, and quite a few girls who gave him a look of wanting, making Damien feel good.

Just as he was about to go to his room he felt his body hit something and saw a lot of blonde hair as he fell down hearing a feminine, gentle, strong, and somewhat loud voice yell "_Ow_!"

Damien groaned and sat up to see a girl with medium length wavy blonde hair that fell to her shoulders, tan skin, a round face, a button nose, full rose pink lips, high cheekbones, and different colored eyes, one light blue with a small pupil and hazel green with a large pupil.

The girl rubbed her head and stood up looking down at him.

"I'm sorry about that! You need a hand?" She said holding out her very narrow and feminine hand. He accepted and was helped up. He was a tad annoyed, but decided to discreetly get a better look. She was about 5'6, and pear shaped, but looked almost like she could be hour glass shaped. She wasn't super skinny but she wasn't unattractive, she was a little plump, but it wasn't bad, she looked healthy. She had a rather well-proportioned chest and derrière. She looked really good in her uniform and Damien decided that she was rather cute.

"It's alright; I probably should've looked where I was going." Damien said finally responding to her.

The girl smiled, and held out her hand straightening her back a little.

"I'm Bella Giles!"

"I'm Damien Thorn, nice to meet you." He said shaking her hand. If he'd have blinked he would've missed Bella's smile fall and go slightly pale for a half second. But he didn't blink. The two pulled back their hands.

Damien wondered if this girl was going to be trouble.

"Your accent is different, are you British?" She asked innocently.

"Well, to be honest I was born in Italy. But I was raised in England until I was about five and a half."

"You were born in Italy? That's so cool! I was born in America, but I'm mostly Italian. My Father's Mother's side is Italian, and there's a lot of Italian from my Mother's side of the family. I've always wanted to go to Italy someday!"

"That's interesting."

The two stood in an awkward silence for a minute before nodding their goodbyes, gathering their things, and going their own ways.

"The Holy Roman Empire had a powerful impact on the world, in almost the same ways that the Ancient Greeks did." Mr. Ruby said as he began the lecture for first period History.

Damien was rather bored; he's already known all this already by heart, literally. All of a sudden, his sixth sense kicked in and he tensed, feeling as if he was being watched. The brunette peeked over his shoulder to see Bella, the girl who he ran into before, sitting right behind him. He hadn't even noticed her there.

He would've actually accused her of stalking and staring at him, but from what he could see she was writing what seemed to be every word coming out of the teacher's mouth. Damien turned back around and almost instantly felt the sense he was being watched again, he looked for a reflective place, but could find none.

Push came to shove, she was in _all _of his classes and she seemed to be constantly watching him but every time he peeked her way she had her nose in her notebook or a novel. Every time it happened, Damien would lightly sigh and began to think he was losing his mind.

Finally it was lunch time, and he pulled the girl aside.

"Oh, hello!" She said cheerfully.

"Why were you been staring at me in class? Were you staring at me in class?!" Damien said not even in the mood to be his usual cool self. This new girl made him feel very uneasy, a feeling he didn't like being acquainted with.

"No, why? Did you want me to?" She said sarcastically leaning back against the wall smiling at him.

"No." Damien said feeling very weird in his stomach.

"Well, if your so concerned, I must assume you were checking to see if I was, so technically it should be I who is asking, why were _you_ staring at _me?_" She smiled teasingly. Damien's cheeks grew an uncomfortable red, partly from embarrassment, partly from anger.

She was smart, a smart _ass_ at the least. Normally he wouldn't think of taking much action against a girl, but at that moment he was very tempted to shut her up good, but he didn't really want that kind of trouble the first day of school; Again. The thought of the incident between himself and Teddy brought back the memory of Mark. His look seemed a little sadder, making Bella frown, and he turned to leave the girl alone.

"Damn it, wait!" She said stopping him, turning him back to face her.

"Look, I'm sorry. I don't like being teased, either, to be honest. I want to make it up to you, I wasn't well liked when it was just all girls and well, you seem nice, and... I'd like to be your friend." Bella smiled warmly and honestly.

Damien was a little surprised, but he had to admit... She _did_ seem smart; he figured that he could at least have a few decent conversations with her. It was hard to have that with the people he was normally around, so he led the way and the two walked to the Dining Hall and sat with Teddy and Foster.

"Teddy, Foster, I'd like you to meet my new friend Bella Giles. Bella, this is Teddy and Foster." Damien said.

"Hello!" Bella said warmly.

The two boys stared at Damien then each other a minute as if debating if this was a good or bad thing, deciding on good, the two reached out their hands and shook hers.

"It's nice to meet you!" Foster said smiling.

"Yeah, it's not like Damien to bring a girl home." Teddy said winking making a joke.

Damien shot him a glare while Bella blushed lightly.

"There you are, Bella!" A high feminine voice said, they looked to see a short 5'2 girl with long beautiful dark red hair and almond shaped brown eyes. Teddy had to do a double take.

"I thought you said you _didn't_ have friends at the other school?" Damien said poking Bella's shoulder.

"I don't! But I have a sister. We aren't actually related, but it feels like we were separated at birth." Bella smiled wide.

"I'm Rose Heinz, and Bella and I are as close as can be." Rose said sitting beside her and linking arms.

"So, do you have any other sisters?" Foster asked hopefully.

"Nope. Well, I do, but they're all in different states and are between ten and twenty years older than I am. And before you get any ideas about a relationship Mrs. Robinson-style, I don't see them very often anyway." Bella responded leaving Foster a tad upset.

"And unfortunately, I'll join that list once this year ends." Rose added sadly.

"Why?" Damien asked confused.

"I'm going to graduate after this year. I know I'm kind of short for my age, but I'm actually turning 18 in twenty-one days." She answered. The other boys stared in shock, while Bella and Sierra took a tape player from Bella's inner jacket pocket and listened and sang along lightly to Rick Springfield's "Jessie's Girl", as if nothing just happened.

Damien noted the girls were good singers, and had a good harmony together. Damien didn't know it yet, but he had just made quite interesting friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was Friday, October 15th, 1982. As expected, Damien's friends really were interesting. The girls were fun, funny, smart, and kind.

Especially Bella, the two had become best friends. He enjoyed her company a lot and often passed notes with her in class. The two never had trouble with school work, so they didn't miss too much in class.

He found out a lot about her, too. Her older brother died 6 days after he was born, Her mother died when she was little, she had attended a Christian Academy from preschool to second grade by her Mother's request but had been taken out after her death. Her sisters didn't really acknowledge her much, being busy with their own lives. Her father worked awhile in the Air Force and had gone to the Air Force Academy on a full ride scholarship, so he believed sending Bella to Military School would be a good thing for her, he still worked for the money along with a small company, so he made a decent amount of money, but wasn't rich. He could be caring, but he could be harsh and sometimes mentally abusive towards Bella.

Anything she enjoyed in life including friends and family would either leave or die. She'd been bullied almost all her life until a short few years before but still occasionally had an issue, and often times would be hated by people she barely knew for reasons she just didn't know or understand.

She loves to read and write and draw and perform, she's incredibly brilliant and wants to be a lawyer someday, and she is a rather caring person. When Damien tells her something, she doesn't care because he's popular or rich... She actually cares about his opinions and what he has to say.

Teddy was head over heels for Rose since day one, even if he knew once she graduated he didn't have a chance in Hell, so of course when October Fest rolled around, he asked her and presented a red rose corsage as her birthday present. She accepted happily.

Bella's seventeenth birthday was yesterday and even though she never admitted it to anybody... She wanted to go. And Damien knew that. But, no one asked her. So, Damien followed Teddy's lead and surprised her with two tickets to the October Fest Formal and offered to take her "As friends."

It was no surprise when Bella accepted and dragged Rose to go dress shopping.

So now he waited holding a purple and black wrist corsage outside her dorm, wearing a black suit.

After a few minutes, Bella came out wearing a purple dress that had one black shoulder strap and flowed down in layers from her waist to the ground, having what appeared to be black sparkles on It with her hair curled in loose curled and pulled up in a fancy style, and black jewelry. Bella looked beautiful to him at that moment and felt like he could die.

It hit him hard and fast as he looked at his friend, every odd feeling she gave him in his stomach intensified as he figured out... He liked her, _really_ liked her. He had a crush on her. He blushed as he slipped on her corsage.

"Shall we go, Damien?" She said smiling holding up her arm.

"We shall."

"Oops wait! Hold on!" She ran back in her room and came back with a Polaroid camera.

"My dad will want to see." She explained as she took a picture of him, and he took a picture of her and they did their best to take a good picture together. After putting the pictures and camera away, the two looped arms and walked to the dance held in the Academy's Ball Room.

They purchased a formal photograph of themselves with a pretty border involving Pumpkins and other October-like aspects.

"Did you know I was supposed to be born on Halloween? My mom induced labor on the fourteenth." Bella told him as they walked in.

"No, I didn't! Why did she induce labor?"

"She was scared about me being born on Halloween."

"Ah."

"It's my favorite Holiday, though. I like scary movies and things! I don't know why, but the thrill of a good scare just gets me!"

"I like horror movies, too! Have you seen the Wolf man? It scared the bloody hell out of me!"

"Yeah! And Frankenstein!"

"And Dracula!" The two said in unison before smiling at each other.

"Something about a happy ending is just so typical and boring." He said.

"I agree, but it's nice to think life doesn't have to suck all the time. But I am doubtful that every little detail ends up perfect."

"Good point."

"I wonder where our friends are."

They spotted Rose and Teddy dancing in the corner and Foster on the other side being a wall flower.

Damien smiled at Bella.

"Would you like to dance?"

"Absolutely!" The two began to dance showing Bella knew her way around a dance floor as she smiled at Damien; he felt his face grow warmer.

He couldn't believe this. He had a crush on _Bella_. He hasn't had a genuine crush on anyone since he was eight.

The music slowed down and romantically, showing a slow dance. Damien looked tense.

"We don't have to, its okay, Damien." Bella said understandingly.

Damien cursed himself, this was supposed to be for her and he was letting his feelings get in his way. He took her hands gently and placed one on his shoulder while he held the other and put his arm around her waist and the two began to dance to the music.

He looked deep into her multicolored eyes. He understood why he felt the way he did, she was a wonderful person... But she's been through a lot of pain. She had to learn lessons and grow up as a little kid, dealing with pain and death when she should be learning to ride a bike and playing with other little kids.

He found out she read so much because sometimes, she just wanted to escape from her world to a better one. She was actually a lot more similar to him than anyone else he'd ever met. They understood each other in ways only a few people could.

She connected with him so deeply, sometimes it was scary, so of course he'd feel this way about her.

Before he knew it, the slow dance was over and it was just them smiling at each other. He wanted to kiss her so badly.

"You look beautiful." He let slip out. Bella was surprised but smiled as she blushed. As the tempo picked up into a new song their friends came to talk to them and they all went off to dance together and have fun.

In the corner they were selling flowers both fake and real and Damien caught Bella staring at them.

"Do you want some?" Damien asked her as they stopped Dancing as he took out his wallet.

"Yes! I wanted to get some plastic black and purple flowers." She answered. He handed her five dollars for the flowers.

"Why plastic?" He asked curiously.

"Because they never die." She answered smiling taking the money as she ran off. He felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around to face Rose.

"Are you two on a date?" She asked rather seriously. Damien blushed.

"N-No, we're here as friends." He said nervously.

"Well you should be, Bella has a huge crush on you."

"She does?!"

"Yes! She told me last night, herself." She then went with her own date to continue dancing.

Damien turned to see Bella running back to him and hugged him, thanking him for the flowers. Damien blushed and hugged her back. He certainly had a lot to think about now.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was Sunday, November 20th, 1982.

Damien was handling his feelings a lot better. He accepted it about himself. He was Damien Thorn, he was 17, he was the Antichrist, and he had a crush on Bella Giles.

What he wasn't handling well was that Bella had been avoiding him the past few days. He was concerned about her. He also felt guilty. Every time he came around, she'd found some excuse to leave. Damien felt horrible about it.

He sat in his room wearing a button up shirt and slacks thinking. He felt conflicted about what to do. What did he do to upset her? He couldn't find one thing he did wrong. If it was anyone else, he'd be furious and say good riddance. But that's the thing about when you care about someone; you want to just get past it so things can be normal again.

It was a shock when there was a small knock on his door. He opened it to see Bella wearing a purple and black plaid skirt with a black blouse and black flats with her headphones around her neck and her tape player in her back pocket. She certainly took advantage of wearing-whatever-you-want-on-the-weekends rule.

"Bella? What are you doing here?" Damien said both shocked and happy.

"May I come in?" She said quietly. Normally, Bella wasn't a quiet person. Damien moved aside and let her into his dorm room. Seconds after closing the door, he found himself being hugged by the blonde. He slowly hugged her back.

He moved her to sit with him on his bed before moving her chin up so they could face one another.

"Bella, what's been going on these past few days? I've been feeling like a twit who did something wrong to you and have been going bonkers trying to figure out how I offended you." Damien said completely concerned.

"It's not you, it's me... I... Damien, I like you. I like you a lot. The way Teddy likes Rose... I like you more and more every day... And I-" she was cut off as Damien hugged her tighter, this was different though, more caring. Bella hugged him back.

"I feel the same way about you." Damien whispered in her ear.

"Damien... Before we do something we could regret I need to tell you something important."

Damien pulled away and looked at her.

"What is it?"

Bella reached her hand behind his head and his sixth sense gave a red alert and he immediately grabbed her wrist, perhaps a little harder than necessary his eyes widening.

"Bella... You really don't want to do that." He warned.

"Because I'll feel the 666 mark on the back of your head?" Bella said simply. Immediately he grabbed her other wrist and pinned her under him with her wrists above her head and his legs on either side of her body, his face lingering above hers.

He felt so upset. He might have to kill another person he cares about, but this was a different kind of caring. He knows he'll have to do whatever he has to do... But he really, really didn't want to.

"What do you know?" He asked.

"You're the Antichrist. Your mother was a jackal and your father is Satan. You've known this since you were 13, and someday... You'll have a wife and children. With a woman prophesied as the Whore of Babylon, a woman who will help you become the man who will take over the world in the name of your father. And the Whore of Babylon is just a girl with a really bad childhood who just wants to be with you." She said crying.

Damien let his guard down and let her go and lay beside her and held the blonde girl as she cried.

"You're the Whore of Babylon, aren't you?" He said rubbing circles into her back.

"Y-yes... In theory, I'm your soul mate." She looked at him. He rubbed her tears away and held her close. He knew he could believe her.

"When did you know?"

"When I was twelve, my father paid a babysitter to take care of me named William Baylock, who revealed why such bad things were happening to me and explained about you and what had happened to his wife... And he taught me things, like what I'm supposed to do and what I need to do. And when we became friends... Damien I'm crazy about you... I-"

"Bella. Stop talking. I told you, I believe you. And I feel the same. I want to take you on a date."

"A-A date?" Bella said blushing deeply.

"Yes. A date. Anywhere you'd like to go."

"Well... There is Winter Fest in Town during our Winter Break. When I was a little girl I'd go with my family every year."

"Then I'll take you there." He said getting off the bed and getting out a piece of paper and a pen and handing them to her.

"Write your address and phone number on here and I will get details. Until then, can we continue seeing one another every day and do what we've always done? I've missed you."

He handed her the paper and pen. She wrote her address and number before hugging him again. She kissed his cheek and left the dorm with an "I missed you, too."

Damien held his cheek in his hand and smiled wide. He had a date.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was Friday December 16th, 1982.

Damien certainly hoped this snow wasn't a bad omen. Damien had just picked up Bella in his limo ten minutes before. He snuck a look to his date.

The blonde girl was looking out the window, fog slowly forming on it and she turned to Damien.

"Did you ever draw things on windows?" She asked.

Damien thought a minute, he was sure he had at some point but nothing in particular came to his mind.

"Yes, I believe so. Why?"

"Are you partial to anything? Any shapes?"

"Nope."

"Would you like to help me with mine?"

Damien stared surprised at her. He slowly nodded yes and she took his hand and formed it to where his pointer finger was pointed and she had him draw a football, and then she drew by herself a stick figure in a Jersey, obviously a football player, who had Damien's number on the jersey.

"See? Something that each of us like!" She smiled.

"You like football?"

"Sort of. I really like a football player." She smiled at him. He slowly smiled back and blushed.

"Was that too cheesy?" Bella asked giggling.

"_Yes_. But... You're cheesy. I like it." The two began to laugh and kept laughing the whole way to the park.

Damien quickly got out of the car and opened the other door for her. She gladly stepped out.

"I've always loved the kind of coats you're wearing." Bella commented to him.

Damien looked down at himself in his long black winter coat with various buttons that covered his sweater and button up shirt, black and red plaid scarf, slacks, and black snow boots.

He looked at her purple plaid wool coat that fell to her mid upper thigh with a thick fuzzy black turtleneck beneath and black jeans with purple plaid snow boots and her purple plaid gloves. He noticed she had her black messenger bag slung over her shoulder. He smiled at her and wondered if she had a clue how cute she is.

She sneezed, surprisingly loud as usual, making him jump a little. He noticed her cheeks and nose become a little red.

"Your cold, aren't you?" He asked knowing the answer.

"No, I'm fine. I actually am always warm. I'm warm in the winters and cold in the summers instead of the reverse. I guess I'm a winter."

He smiled. He was learning more and more by the second, and he was glad she wasn't just asking constant questions about him and actually had her own opinions.

"Just to be safe, hang onto this for me, please?" He said removing his scarf and wrapping it around her neck, she looked absolutely adorable.

She couldn't help but notice how much the scarf smelled like him, like Lavender fabric softener and Fall air.

"Where should we go first?" He asked her.

"Hmm... I don't know. But, we could hold hands and walk to find out." She smiled and held her hand out to him. Damien accepted and laced their fingers as they began to walk towards the Winter Festivities.

"When I was little, I went every year with my parents and sisters. It was a big deal once upon a time." Bella said as she walked around. Damien looked at her eyes and knew that it was still a big deal to her. He was determined to make sure she had a good time.

They walked and sat down on a bench between a stand that sold beautiful homemade jewelry and a stand with hot chocolate. They looked up at the snow still falling.

"I love snow... What about you?"

"It's pretty, but I prefer warmer temperatures. Being... Me."

"I see. Hold on a second." She quickly went to the hot chocolate stand next to them and bought them two hot chocolates made with milk instead of water, and had marshmallows. She went back to him and handed him his hot chocolate.

"Well that was thoughtful!" Damien said smiling at her taking a sip.

"I figure since you like it hotter that it would help."

"It does, thank you! It's better than any other hot chocolate I've ever had."

"When it's made with water it tastes exactly like that. Boiled water, but when it's made with milk, like you can ask for here, it's heaven in a cup."

"I can tell! So, what's your favorite thing to do here?"

"Honestly? Collecting the wristbands the winter characters give out with their character names on them. I know it's for little kids and all, but it's one of the happiest memories of my childhood." She said taking a sip. Damien held her free hand and they both stood.

"Well, let's go collect some wristbands then." He said smiling at her. Bella's eyes brightened so much as the two picked up their pace to hunt for winter themed characters. Most of them were Santa Clauses from all over the world, which Bella joked to Damien by whispering in his ear,

"I believe Santa is a form of Satan with the fact that his names an anagram for Satan, dressed in red as people stereotype the devil with red skin, and he takes the focus off 'the true meaning of Christmas' by giving kids gifts, increasing their greediness at Christmas, one of the seven deadly sins, and his name is St. Nicholas, St. Nick- like Old Nick, a name for the devil in England."

"Wasn't his suit originally green, though?"

"Yes, but again, that's a representation of Greed. And possibly jealousy, if you think about it. No matter what kids give this man treats and a drink and yet they either are punished or rewarded. The rewarded get greedy and the punished get jealous. All because this one force who always watches them has the power to tell which kids yes and no, but still get the offering of treats anyway, but in the end are all gipped when they find out the truth about Santa Clause, and causes them that push towards cynicism. And technically, Christmas isn't Jesus's actual birthday; he was born in the summer. The Christians decided having it at Winter Solstice was a good idea since everyone who was already here had a celebration, a pagan celebration, by the way." Bella said shrugging.

Damien stared at her shocked and a little amazed.

"You've put a lot of thought into this, haven't you?"

"What? I was eight."

"Wait a second you were able to process all that at eight? Even the Devil connection?"

"Dad made a joke about the anagram, and you have to remember from preschool to seventh grade I was in a private Christian Academy where we were graded on our bible reading and verse remembrance every day. We knew about the solstice thing and weren't allowed to say Santa Clause. Although they never said why, that's how I figured the rest out on my own."

"Interesting School you went to." He said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah." She nodded in agreement about how silly the school she once attended was.

The two went around until they collected every single wristband, all with a small different colored Bell. In Bella's messenger bag today was a Polaroid camera, which they used to take pictures with all the characters, and using a marker to say which character it was before placing the pictures in her bag.

After that, along with three more cups of hot chocolate each, they stood with a crowd as the parade of characters started.

"When they come near us, shake your wrists so the bells ring." Bella said smiling. Damien didn't even question it; he'd been having so much fun he officially named Bella the ambassador of fun. They were the only people who shook their wrists at first, whooping happily as the characters past, but soon other kids and most people with wrist bands followed their lead.

Damien turned to this girl next to him, to see tears in her eyes as she smiled. He smiled, too. He made her so happy she was crying tears of joy. He felt his heart burn with happiness for this girl, and a feeling of fondness that made him so happy to be close to her.

After the parade, they held hands and continued walking around looking at all the cool things they had, wooden clocks, toys, food, snow globes, jewelry, books, the works.

Damien bought Bella a snow globe with a skating rink inside.

"Consider it an early Solstice gift." He said smiling at her.

The two smelled the wonderful smell known as Chestnuts.

"I'm getting pretty hungry; we've been here a few hours. I didn't like them much when I was little, but maybe now that I'm older I'll like them more!" Bella said as they bought two small bags and napkins.

They sat at the bench they were at before; they popped a chestnut in their mouths and slowly looked at each other, then took out their napkins and spit into them with disgust.

"Nope, still awful." Bella commented.

"Bloody awful! Such a shame, because I liked the smell." Damien responded.

"Let's get some candy canes to get the taste out of our mouths. Besides, it's getting even darker than before, we could watch the ice skating show." Bella suggested. Damien smiled at her.

"Sounds like a plan, love." Bella gave him a loving look hearing him give her a pet name.

The two did exactly that. As Afternoon became evening the two sat in the bleachers looking at the ice skating show and it was, as always, fantastic, Bella taking a few pictures. Then after the show ended, and anyone was aloud on the ice ring, Damien turned to her.

"Do you want to skate?" He asked.

"I'd prefer not. I've tried learning a thousand times and have terrible balance on ice, the best I can do is roller skate and even then it takes me an hour or so to ease into it. But you can skate if you want to, I'll take some pictures, even!"

"No, that's alright. I'd prefer to stay with you. Besides, the last time I was skating... It wasn't a good experience."

"Forgive me if this offends you, but was that the incident with Bill Atherton?"

Damien stiffened a moment remembering that horrible day. He wasn't even that dangerous. That death was all to the benefit of Paul. He still felt guilty about that. He turned to her and nodded yes.

"I'm not offended, love. Come, a band is starting to play, we could dance. If you want to, of course."

Bella nodded yes and the two walked to the small set up stage next to the ice rink with the setup of lights so people could see, where a band began to play and sing a beautiful Irish song, and the couples danced.

The two danced gracefully with one another happily.

"Bella, I don't say this often... But today, was a wonderful day."

"I agree, Damien."

"...Bella?"

"Yes?"

"I must be honest... I, really like you. And I have for a long time."

"I feel the same. Except..."

"Yes?"

"I... I love you Damien." She smiled at him. Damien felt a tear roll down his face. Because he knew that she loved _him_, not the Antichrist and the power and image of him... But the _real_ him.

"Bella, I love you, too." And with that, the two kissed, it was a loving chaste short first kiss before the two began dancing again. After a few more dances the couple agreed it was late enough. The two walked to the closest place, a drug store, to use their phone to call Murray to come get them.

Once Murray picked them up, he put up the privacy visor to not interrupt the young lovebirds.

Bella tapped Damien's shoulder and pointed to the window, showing the snow once again fogged up the window, but this time she traced a heart and wrote DT + BG in the middle, checked out Damien's window to make sure there were no cars nearby them on the road, then took two pictures of her window drawing with her camera.

"This one's for you, Sweetie." She said giving him one and when he tucked it away in his inner coat pocket, she held Damien's hand, intertwining their fingers.

Damien leaned over and kissed her again, which she was more than happy to return and deepen. All too soon, they were at Bella's home, Damien walked her to the door.

She looked so beautiful to him.

"Goodnight, Damien."

"I love you. Goodnight."

"I love you, too." After one quicker kiss Damien returned to his limo, shocked that the window was already fogged up again. He took out the picture and stared at it with a smile the whole way home.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was Sunday January 1st, 1983. Damien had adjusted his tie for the eighth time since leaving from his phone.

"Damien, calm down, if you're going to become a politician someday, I think you can handle your girlfriend's father." Paul said.

"Yeah Damien, everything will be fine." Murray remarked from the front seat.

"I've never done this sort of thing before. The few dates I've had we're for show an all I did was flash a smile and small talk with their fathers I actually care about Bella and want to impress her father."

"I'm sure Bella wants to impress me, as well. Damien. I promise you'll be fine." Paul said patting his shoulder. As expected, after everything that had happened to Damien when he was 13, Paul Buher became his legal guardian, and when he didn't live at the academy, he lived in a mansion with him.

After a few more minutes they arrived at the small house. It was small, but very nice and elegant. The two left the car, Murray driving off to do what he pleased until he had to pick them up.

The two walked up to the front door and knocked.

Bella answered the door wearing a knee length satin purple dress with a simple belt around her waist and matching flats, her hair had been straightened. She smiled at both of them.

"Welcome! Dinner will be ready in a moment." She said letting them in. The two came face to face with a tall man with thinning blonde hair and green eyes and looking like a masculine Bella except with thinner lips and odder shaped ears.

"Hello, welcome to our home!" He said smiling.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Paul Buher." Paul said holding out his hand.

"I'm Peter Giles." Peter said shaking Paul's hand.

"Hello, Sir. I am Damien Thorn." Damien said with a charismatic smile holding out his hand.

Peter shook Damien's hand warmly.

"Ah yes, my daughter's new _boyfriend_. Straight back, good handshake, cleat cut, attends a military academy, a good background, calling me Sir, you young lad have officially impressed me, so far." Peter said fondly.

"Dinner's ready!" Bella said smiling with her hands behind her back.

"Sounds great! It's nice to meet you Bella, I'm Paul Buher." Paul said shaking her hand.

"It's nice to make your acquaintance, Sir." She responded smiling. While the Giles' went to the dining room, Paul mentioned in Damien's ear,

"She's very cute."

Which made the seventeen year old boy blush.

The dining room was simple and lovely. The entire home looked clean and fancy, without a doubt, Bella's family wasn't poor.

The blonde girl served red wine for the adults and virgin piña coladas for herself and her boyfriend.

"So, what's for dinner?" Peter asked his daughter taking a sip of wine.

"Pasta Puttanesca, cheese garlic bread, and side Caesar salads." The girl responded.

The room became shockingly quiet as Peters glass slipped from his hand and smashed to the floor and his hand hit the dining table making the plates and silver wear jump.

"DAMN IT BELLA. Did I or did I NOT tell you this morning we are going to have CHICKEN CAESER SALADS as our meal?! I WASTED GOOD MONEY ON THAT CHICKEN, GOD YOU ARE SO INCOMPETENT! I know why you wanted pasta, because you'd rather eat STARCHY CRAP rather then something that WON'T clog your arteries and KILL YOU before your twenty as if you weren't FAT enough, it's amazing you tricked ANYONE into thinking you'd be a good choice as a girlfriend, HELL! WHY CAN'T YOU BE GOOD AND DO WHAT YOUR TOLD?!" Peter screamed at his daughter. Bella's eyes filled with tears and Paul literally had to grip Damien's arm hard to keep him from attacking.

"We didn't have enough lettuce to use as three separate meals, Daddy. And with the left over pasta from last week, I thought it'd be a good idea. I'm sorry, I should have told you." Bella said tears escaping against her will.

"Yes, YOU SHOULD'VE. Now CLEAN this mess up IMMEDIATELY! We'll wait to eat until you've finished. And stop crying! You're not doing the Peter-And-Bella show tonight, you screwed up, get over it." He said coldly, Bella wiped her eyes, and left to the kitchen.

Paul sat uncomfortably along with Peter at the dining room table, and even though Damien could've sat with them and made small talk impressing his girlfriend's father, he knew a far more important place he needed to be.

"Excuse me, sir, where's your bathroom?" Damien asked politely.

"Go down the hall and to the left."

Damien went down the hall and made a right instead, into the kitchen, where the blonde stood by the sink hanging her head taking deep breaths obviously trying to not cry.

Damien underestimated her. Bella might be the strongest person he's ever met. He walked behind her before hugging her from behind.

"I-I'm fine! I'm fine. Don't worry, honestly. I've dealt with it for over half my life, I'll be oka-"

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"If we're going to be in a relationship, let alone married with children someday, we need to be honest with one another. That's what you tell everyone else in the world because you were forced to grow up as a seven year old girl and deal with the man who is your father because you literally have no other choice BUT to handle it maturely and as if you are fine. You're still a seventeen year old girl, and after that kind of treatment from your only surviving parent, a person by nature you HAVE to love unconditionally there's just no bloody way in Hell that you are _okay_."

"I'm _not_ okay..." Bella admitted sadly.

Damien held her face in his hands and she began crying again. He wiped her tears away and kissed her forehead, nose, and lips.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too. And I'm _not_ okay, but I _can _handle it. Go join them; I'll come clean up the mess."

And so the young couple walked back together holding hands and Bella did as she was told with a smile and once she was done she joined the others at the table.

Thankfully, the rest of the night was pleasant, the food was good, and Bella's father very much approved of Damien.

At the end of the night, things were still very tense considering Peter's outburst towards his daughter. But Damien hugged her closely.

"I'll see you at school in two days. I love you." Damien whispered to her. He wanted to take her with him and away from her father... But he knew he couldn't and although he'd never admit it, he was angry at himself for it.

"I love you, too." And with that Bella kissed him and the two parted ways for the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was Monday, February 14th, 1983. Love was in the air at the Academy. Being the first Valentine's Day with girls actually there, everyone was much happier and a lot more nervous.

Thankfully, Damien was always calm and collected. So no one bat an eye as he proudly gave his girlfriend a stuffed puppy holding four dozen plastic roses and a diamond necklace around its neck.

Bella smiled lightly at him.

"Are you trying to upstage me?" She joked accepting the puppy.

"Oh bugger, you don't like it?" Damien frowned a little making her laugh before kissing him.

"I love it. My gift isn't as extravagant, but I hope you like it anyway."

Bella gave him a large homemade valentine card and a small present. Damien opened it to see a mix tape and a tape player with head phones. He looked closer at the mix tape to see "Damien and Bella Tunes" written on it. He also saw a small book about some of the best politicians of the country and some of their military tactics. He smiled at Bella before hugging her and kissing her forehead.

"Thank you, love."

"Damien, Bella, please keep your hands to yourself. I know it's Valentine's Day, but it's not appropriate." Sargent Neff said as he passed the two.

Damien stared at Neff a minute. He hadn't seen a lot of Neff through the school year so far, which was actually very odd. Then again, there had been rumors that his daughter was here now and so he often spent his time with her. Damien had to think a minute before remembering the girl's name was Kylee. Kylee had creepy dark eyes and long black hair with very light skin and was very skinny.

A few of the boys thought she was gorgeous, but not Damien. He thought that having somebody so creepy looking at his side was a very bad idea. Besides, extremely skinny girls like her looked like boys. Damien wanted a girl who looked like a girl.

Besides, it didn't hurt to have something to grab onto when making out with his girlfriend.

Across the hall a happy shriek was heard as Sierra jumped into Teddy's arms kissing him, probably for the first time.

Apparently, he had given her a mood ring with the stone shaped like a rose and a necklace to match, not to mention the typical box of chocolates and a card.

"Good for him." Damien mumbled before turning to his girlfriend.

"After school, I want you to meet me by the west entrance. I'm going to take you someplace special." Damien kissed her nose then left, leaving Bella smiling and blushing like a mad woman.

Bella had waited happily for her boyfriend. Suddenly, the young Antichrist had appeared holding a picnic basket.

"You made us dinner?" Bella said smiling.

"Yes I did. Now, how about we go for a walk?" Damien said using his free hand to hold Bella's.

"Valentine's Day is one of my favorite days of the year. I'm a total cliché."

"Yes you are. I love that about you." Damien said smiling while intertwining their fingers. Bella always felt like every time Damien said he loved her that it was like her soul was a bell that had just been rung and her heart began to fly.

The two stopped by a lake next to the academy and walked to almost the end of the dock and Damien laid out a blanket before sitting on it with Bella. Pulling out a BLT for each of them along with a bag of Nacho Cheese flavored Doritos and chocolate chip cookies. He also pulled out a lantern and he lit it. The couple ate together as they watched the sun set.

"I thought I should take you here." Damien said smiling at her.

"Why?"

"This was the first place I went... After I found out I was the Antichrist."

"Really?"

"It was horrible, finding this mark on the back of my head. I was so terrified I ran all the way here. Granted, a lot of bad things happened by me being the Antichrist, but it truly was horrible when I found out. That's why I brought you here."

"I don't understand, sweetie."

"You are the first, and you may be the only, actual good thing about me being the Antichrist." He smiled at her and took her hand. Bella felt so full of love she immediately began kissing him. The two couldn't have asked for a better Valentine's Day.

Elsewhere, a black haired dark eyed girl looked through binoculars through a window at the couple with hatred and jealousy.

"When can we finally make our move?! I want Damien in my arms instead of that damned blonde's!"

"We must be patient. I promise you, in due time, when the opportunity presents itself, we will make our move."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was Saturday March 26th, 1983. Damien had made sure to go to Bella's home early. He straightened up his suit a little as he knocked. Bella answered looking pretty in a black dress falling to her knees and long sleeved with silver sequences at the neck of the dress, black leggings, and black flats.

"Hey, what's the matter? Why're we wearing black?" Bella asked worried about her boyfriend. It wasn't like him to just not tell her things, the phone call the night before telling her to wear all black scared her enough.

"You'll know later. Is your father home?"

"No, he went to work. Come on in." Bella smiled letting him in.

"So, anything new, love?" Damien asked.

"Nope, my goofy boyfriend asked me last night to dress all in black and then refused to tell me why. But I made him breakfast, anyway." Bella said leading him to the kitchen showing him a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, strawberries, and orange juice.

"Thank you, love. How'd you know I'd skip breakfast at my house?" Damien said sitting down.

"Because I know you, Damien. I also know there's a serious reason we're dressed as we are."

"And how do you know that?"

"I told you. I know you, Damien." The two smiled at one another before Damien began eating his breakfast. Suddenly, the phone rings and Bella goes to answer it.

"Hello, Giles residence, Bella Giles speaking whom am I speaking with?"

Damien looked to his girlfriend as she spoke.

"Yes, as a matter of fact he is, who is asking for him?" Bella said puzzled, after the response on the other end her eyes grew wide and her face lost color and the phone fumbled in her hand a minute.

"I am sorry could you repeat that once more? I think I heard you incorrectly... I could've sworn you just told me you were Ronald Rea- Oh, I didn't mishear you." Bella looked to Damien as the fork in his hand fell against his plate. Ronald Reagan, the President of the United States had just called his girlfriend.

"Damien, our president would like to speak with you." Bella said holding the phone to him. Damien couldn't get out of his seat fast enough to answer.

"H-Hello Mister President! How are you, Sir?"

"I am good, Mister Thorn. I had just spoke with Paul Buher about the Internship program we're going to try here at the White House for certain teenagers who want to be Politicians that we think could be beneficiary to the future, given your record at St. Francis Academy and your background with Political figures, and since you lived in the White House awhile with President Nixon when you were younger, and well, I think it'd be a great opportunity for you. What do you say, lad, would you like to take the Internship after you graduate from the Academy?"

"Say yes! This is exactly what you need, say yes!" Bella said quietly to Damien, hearing the president from the other end.

"May I have some time to think on it, Sir? Obviously there must be many details to talk about, but I will more than likely accept."

"Absolutely, we'll talk again soon, young man. Have a good day, Mister Thorn."

"You, too, Sir."

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye." After handing up the phone he turned to Bella who looked at him shocked.

"The President of the United States just offered you an internship and you didn't automatically say yes?! What the Hell, Damien?! It's my job to make sure you do your job and help you, I cannot believe you didn't accept tha-" she was cut off by him kissing her. After the two finished their kiss she gave him a slight glare.

"Don't use my feelings against me. So why didn't you automatically accept?"

"Oh I don't doubt that I'll accept. I know who I'll be. And I will be the man I'm born to be, but for the moment, I just want to be a seventeen year old boy who enjoys being a boyfriend to a pretty seventeen year old girl. To feel as normal as I will more than likely ever be. But I swear to you, I will accept his offer." Damien said holding her close.

"Alright." Bella responded smiling lightly kissing him. He went to go finish his breakfast.

"After I've finished, I'm going to take you to meet the most important person in my life, excluding you, of course."

"I've met Paul, though." Bella said confused.

"Paul may be somewhat important in my life but he is nowhere close to the most important person in my life."

"Then... Who is?"

Mark Thorn displayed on the tombstone in front of the young couple. They studied the dates of Mark's birth and death, and the description of the sort of person he was.

Bella had been holding the plastic pink tulips and looked to Damien who stared sadly at the tombstone.

"Before you came into my life, Mark was my best friend. He was the brother I never had. I really wish you could've met him. He would've liked you. Every day I think of something to tell him, or something I wish he'd been there for. I've had a lot of bad things happen, and have done a lot of bad things because I am who I am. But killing Mark... Is still the worst thing I've ever done. Killing him was necessary, he found me out... And refused to stand by me. He became a threat and was going to expose me, I begged him to stand by me, to not go against me. But he didn't want to join me... And I had to kill him because of it. I don't care that it was necessary... I wish I could take it back." tears filled Damien's eyes as Bella placed the tulips on the grave and hugged her boyfriend.

After the two went to Damien's home they instantly heard some odd noises.

"What the Hell could that be?" Bella asked cautiously as the two listened hard to hear where it had come from, the two slowly came to the hallway closet.

Damien opened the door to have a crow fly out, making the teenagers duck for cover and watch in shock as the crow flew to the living room appearing to have dropped something. Bella didn't realize when they stood up again that she flipped on a ceiling fan.

"HOLY SHIT TURN THE FAN OFF WE DON'T NEED BLOOD ALL OVER THE HOUSE!" Damien yelled running to open windows and doors for the crow to fly out if while Bella turned off the fan and helped him.

The two calmed down after the crow flew out the front door. But they did notice as something sparkled on the living room floor. Bella bent down and picked up a ring, more than likely what the crow had dropped earlier.

The white gold ring had a large blue oval shaped sapphire while small round diamonds surrounding it. She slipped it on her finger, it fit perfectly.

Damien smirked at his girlfriend.

"What?" Bella asked.

"I think we should consider this my father's way of officially approving you." Damien laughed as he held her closer.

"How about you and I go see a movie, hmm?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"This is the last weekend they're going to have The Entity at the Theater... We could go."

"The Antichrist wants to see a horror movie?" Bella said smiling.

"As I remember, that's the Whore of Babylon's favorite movie genre too, correct?"

"Yes, you are correct, sir."

"So do you want to go?"

"Hell yes I want to go. I can go show off my new ring." Bella said admiring it laughing as the two held hands and left the house.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was Saturday, April 9th, 1983.

Damien had been having a nice dream about himself at a Toto concert and being crowd surfed while Africa was playing loudly until he heard footsteps in his room.

The boy immediately grabbed the knife kept under his pillow and went into attack position.

"Holy Crap! What did I do?!" Bella said jumping into defense mode seeing Damien holding the knife.

"Goodness, I'm so sorry! You startled me!"

"Me?! You look like you're about to stab me!" Bella said in disbelief. Her boyfriend sighed and placed the knife back under his pillow and looked to her with a raised eyebrow.

"So, what are you doing here anyway, love?"

"Paul has a surprise for you downstairs if you'd like to come and see!" Bella said skipping out of the room. Damien got out of bed and followed the blonde girl downstairs to see his guardian holding a set of car keys.

"I know your birthday is a few months away... But I thought you deserve this." Paul said tossing the keys to the seventeen year old boy.

"A Car? You mean I have my own car? I don't always have to have Murray drive me everywhere?!" Damien said shocked.

"That's right. I figured since you've had your own license and since you've never had any issues driving when you borrowed my car, maybe you shouldn't be completely dependent on Murray for a ride. Look outside." Damien ran excitedly to the closest window to see a Black 1982 Porsche 911, licensed and all.

"It's wonderful!" Damien said excitedly.

"I'm glad you like it, Damien. Maybe you could take your girlfriend for a ride. I have towels, a first aid kit, and some emergency money in the trunk." Paul said leaving the room. Bella smiled and walked to Damien.

"Admit it, you're a happy Antichrist." She said poking his cheek.

"A very happy one at that. Get ready; we're going for a ride!" Damien said to her running back upstairs.

"But the weatherman said it was going to rain, and the clouds are already gray!" Bella called after him.

"As long as we aren't going to church, it doesn't matter much to me, pet!" He responded.

Bella accepted this and gathered her things and stood to wait by the door. She overlooked herself, she chose a black pull over sweater with purple stars and triangles on it with a purple Tee-shirt underneath and boot cut jeans with purple sequined flats. As she tapped her foot her silver colored large jewelry made noise.

Damien ran down in his only pair of jeans, a dark green short sleeved button up shirt with a brown jacket over it and brown shoes and smiled to his girlfriend.

"Are you ready, love?"

"Yes I am!" She responded.

The two ran to his new car.

"Are you going to give the car a name?" Bella asked.

"Probably not. I always found it absurd. It's a car." Damien answered simply getting in the driver's seat. Bella nodded agreeing with him sitting in the passenger seat.

The two had been driving around for a while when the rain started and started hard.

"When I was little I hated rain, but lately I've come to love the sound of the rain. Especially in the summer, I open my window but not my screen and just listen to the rain." Bella shared with her boyfriend.

"I'm a more warm weather person... But then again, everyone in Hell wants ice water; even the Antichrist doesn't mind water once in a while. Want to listen to the radio?"

"Sure!"

Damien turned it on to the very beginning of "Africa" by Toto.

"Oh I love this song!" Bella said as she started humming to it.

"Me, too!" Damien responded as he turned and parked by the local park.

"May I have this dance?" Damien asked his girlfriend.

"In the rain?!"

"Sure, why not? It's just water... Besides... Why can't I bless the rains of Chicago?" Damien winked and turned the volume louder got out of the car and into the grass, still clearly hearing the song. Bella quickly joined him and the two began to happily dance together as the song played. They even began to sing along.

"It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you... There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do... I bless the rains down in Africa... Gonna take some time to do the things we never had..." The two smiled and kissed as Damien lifted her up in the air and spun her around before setting her back on the ground.

Bella's hair was soaking wet and her eyes shone brighter in the rain. She looked beautiful, to him.

"I love you!" He yelled with a smile over the song.

"I love you, too!"

"Would you consider Chicago rains blessed?"

"Not enough ye- oh my god!" Bella said the last part in a scream as she slipped in the mud.

"Bella! Are you alrigh- oh goodness." Damien's face grew bright red as he saw nearly half her body now clad in mud.

"Don't. You. Dare. Laugh. Or a hundred men REALLY can't drag me away from you." Bella said slowly and seriously. The last line broke it; Damien fell against the hood of the car laughing so hard he was crying.

"Oh you think this is funny?" Bella said trying not to laugh herself.

"Yes, I do!"

"Take me home! I need a bath! Hurry boy, there's a tub waiting for me!" Bella said laughing hard as Damien laughing harder as he barely made it to the trunk to quickly take out the towels and move them to cover the passenger seat.

"Hurry, I'll get you home." Damien said smiling. Bella did sitting on the towels and realized one of her shoes was missing.

"Aw, for Africa's sake!" Bella said placing her head in her hands as Damien got in the driver's seat starting the car.

As Toto's Africa began to fade, Damien decided to turn the radio off.

"You know... You sort of look like Cinderella." Damien commented to her. Bella looked down at herself and then to Damien as if he was on drugs.

"Excuse me?"

"Well not when she was at the ball, but after midnight. You have dirt on you and your missing one shoe. Hmm… CinderBella!" His face broke into an adorable goofy grin that made Bella feel lighter.

"I prefer you calling me love over that." Bella said smirking.

"We'll see."

As the two arrived back to Damien's home, he turned off the car and ran around the passenger side and took her bridal style, towels and all, inside and to Damien's bathroom before placing her gently on the tile floor.

"I'll let you take a bath in my tub and use my bathrobe until we get you some clothes and shoes, alright CinderBella?"

"its love, damn it!" Bella scolded. Damien just smirked in a teasing manner making Bella blush.

"Alright." Bella finally said standing as Damien left the bathroom closing the door.

As Bella sat in the bath tub she looked to the closed door.

"Damien, are you there?"

"Yes I am. Did you need something?"

"No. Just wanted to talk is all."

"Alright. It's lucky for us that you had a backup set of clothes here just in case. Maybe you should keep some stuff here anyway, we could give you a key, your own room and bathroom..." Damien suggested.

"Ha! Isn't that an idea?" Bella responded. The two were quiet for a minute before Damien started singing more of Africa by Toto, Bella joining him.

"It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you... There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do... I bless the rains down in Africa... Gonna take some time to do the things we never had... The wild dogs cry out in the night, as they grow restless longing for some solitary company. I know that I must do what's right, sure as Kilimanjaro rises like Olympus above the Serengeti... I seek to cure what's deep inside, frightened of this thing that I've become..."

Once Bella was clean and in a pair of black shorts and a neon green long sleeved shirt with one shoulder hanging off with "I Heart Cindi Lauper" in neon pink on it, she felt much better.

"Damien... I still don't have shoes." Bella said nervously.

"Hold on, I'll go talk to Paul." As the teenaged boy left his bedroom he tripped over a pair of cork flip flops with black flowers on them neither of the two had seen before in their lives.

"What the Hell- Where did these come from?!" Damien said shocked as Bella stared at the shoes.

"They're petty." She said lightly. Then Damien noticed the black flowers were sequined and realized the irony, even though at first they seem plain... They really had something special about them. Like Bella. Damien then realized where the shoes came from and laughed as he picked up the shoes and slipped them on his girlfriend's feet as if she were Cinderella.

"Apparently, my father supports the idea of you being CinderBella." Damien Said smiling at her.

"I really don't like that nick name... But I love these shoes." Bella said leaning down to kiss her Dark Prince Charming.

"Does that mean I can call you that?" He asked as she helped him up.

"Absolutely not."

"Alright, love."

"See? It's not that hard!"

"As easy as blessing the rains in Africa." Damien responded winking as he picked her up to carry her to make her a late lunch.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was Friday, May 27th 1983.

Bella had been walking through the Academy with Rose, the two girls incredibly sad. It was their last day of school. Bella looked around; this academy was where she met Damien where they fell in love. It was painful thinking of leaving even for the summer.

"I'm sorry again I haven't spent too much time with you lately, Rose."

"Stop apologizing! It's a good thing for you and Damien. Are you excited about tonight?"

"Yes I am! But I still feel guilty, you are my best friend and you're leaving now!"

"That's why letters exist, Bella. When I get the money, I'll come and visit you and it will be like I've never even left." The two girls hugged crying lightly.

"Bella." Foster said tapping the blonde girl's shoulder.

"Yes?"

"Um... Mr. Ruby said he wanted to see you."

"Oh, alright." Bella said smiling lightly before walking to the classroom. It was empty, dark, and the blinds and curtains had been drawn.

"Oh, Hello Bella... Close the door." Mr. Ruby said giving her a strange look.

"Um... Sir? Are you okay?" Bella said uneasily closing the door.

"Have I told you... That while I was a teenager that I found God?"

"God, Sir?"

"Yeah... Our father who art in Heaven. Hallowed be thy name? Come here... Pray with me..."

"I'm sorry Sir; I don't share your faith." Bella said stepping away from him.

"Of course you don't... Do you know anything about Russia?"

"Sir, pardon my manners, but you are walking and speaking strangely. Have you been drinking something? Should I get you some crackers or coffee?"

"Answer the question. I asked you first, young lady."

"Yes sir, I know a lot about Russia's culture. What exactly did you have in mind?"

"Russian Roulette." Mr. Ruby said grabbing a gun in the drawer. Bella immediately readied herself to move and fight.

"Sir... What are you doing..."

"Let's play." And with that he immediately shot at her and she moved a desk to shield herself. The two began circling each other.

"What the Hell is wrong with you?!" Bella hissed.

"Damien... He's the little horn, isn't he? Anyone who tries to stop him dies... But the other day I considered, what if... He killed himself? Nothing hurts like losing your first love. Like how he took mine." He tried shooting her again, it smashed through the window behind her and screams could be heard as the sound of a body from outside hit the ground.

"Sir... I think you've had too much to drink..."

"Oh save it! A few years ago... The love of my young life, Joan Hart, died on a deserted high way. She declined my marriage proposal to go study archeology... And last night, a group of men... Priests... Told me Joan didn't die by accident. That Damien Thorn killed her, because he's the Antichrist. Obviously, I didn't believe it at first... But then... It all sort of clicked. He killed the woman I love... Now I kill the woman he loves."

"Sir, if you know what is best for yourself, you will put that gun away."

"Not a chance. I want revenge."

"You poor damn fool."

"Excuse me?!"

"You. Poor. Damn. Fool." Bella repeated slowly stepping towards him. The wind around them blew harshly through the smashed window moving papers and desks. The drunken teacher seemed to be forgetting Bella had a force from beyond who obviously wanted her alive.

"Ruby! Frank Ruby what the Hell is going on?!" Sargent Neff yelled from outside the closed door along with other yelling teenagers trying to kick inside, the teacher's desk that had now been moved by the wind blocking the doorway along with papers blocking the door's window.

"What are you?!" He yelled as he was forced against the wall by the wind, the gun falling from his hand.

"I'm just a girl, Sir." She said the last word with hiss and a wicked grin as she moved fast sliding to a corner in the far end of the classroom while the other of the large windows smashed by the force of the wind and the glass flew powerfully into the body of Mr. Ruby, killing him.

As the wind slowed Sergeant Neff and four cadets finally broke down the door and moved the desk and moved carefully into the room.

"Oh, my god!" Neff said observing the mess before him.

"Let us through!" Rose and Damien yelled finally reaching the room and hurried carefully to the corner where Bella had been huddled.

"You two, take Miss Giles to the nurse's office immediately!" Neff barked. Damien picked Bella up bridal style and he and Rose carefully moved out of the room.

As the three passed the hall, a black haired girl passed quickly saying,

"Some weather, huh, Bella?"

Bella looked back but no one girl was in sight, she narrowed her eyes feeling the pain and blood pouring on her arm, she was not in the mood for a smart remark.

"Thank God you're alive! Even if you had quite a few pieces of glass in your arm, they removed it and now you're okay!" Rose said weeping as she held Bella's hand while she lay on her hospital bed in the nurse's office.

Bella had indeed taken six small pieces of glass to the back of her lower arm that she had used to shield her face. Thankfully, the glass didn't go too deep and it was easily removed and bandaged up.

Damien's shirt had been drenched in Bella's blood so, to the blonde girl's delight, Damien had been standing by the sink in the Nurse's office trying to clean his shirt as much as he could.

"I-I just can't believe one of my teachers tried to shoot me! Speaking of which, who DID he shoot outside?!" Bella asked in tears. She noticed Damien and Sierra tense up.

"Oh my goodness... _WHO was shot_?!" Bella said straightening up.

"Unfortunately... It was Foster."

"What?! Is he okay?! Where is he?!" The blonde was very scared now about her friend. The shirtless boy immediately took her other hand causing her face to heat up.

"Please don't get excited, love. You've just been through a trauma; I don't think that all of this in one day would be healthy for you."

"Stop patronizing me and answer me, already, Damien!" Bella said narrowing her eyes. This completely shocked the two, it was a rare thing for her to lash out at the boy, but one of her four friends in the world had just been shot and she was in no mood to play games or fuss around, not even with him. Damien got the hint and let her hand go.

"He's in the Emergency Room at Saint Gerard's Hospital as far as I know, no one's heard about his condition but he wasn't pronounced Dead on Arrival, so hopefully he'll pull through." Damien answered honestly. Bella looked over to Rose.

"How's Teddy handling this?" Bella asked. It was a good question, after all, Teddy and Foster were best friends in the way that Bella and Rose were. If Rose had been shot, Bella wouldn't know what she'd do.

"He called a taxi to leave as soon as he could to go see him at the hospital the last time I checked, I don't know if he's left yet or what. He said he'd be back by the graduation ceremony tonight." Rose answered.

"Are they even having a graduating ceremony at this point?" Damien asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's a good question, Mister Thorn. After all, we have a student in the Emergency Room, one who was the victim of a near-homicide, a dead teacher, and on top of that, a horrible mess of glass and blood. There's a guarantee of press conferences, police investigations, the works. Thankfully, I convinced the police officers to investigate tomorrow, so yes, the ceremony will still proceed- but for the moment, I've made it optional to anyone too affected by today's events, and the same goes for the Cotillion." Sergeant Neff answered walking into the room.

"Rose, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like you to please tell the other cadets this news. Thank you."

"Yes Sir." Rose answered squeezing her best friend's hand before leaving the room. Once she did, Neff closed and locked the door and turned to the two teenagers.

"Damien. Why are you not wearing a shirt?" Damien and Bella blushed furiously at the question.

"B-Bella's blood was staining it so I had been trying to wash out what I could while I had the chance in the sink, Sir." The platoon leader's eyes quickly flashed what almost appeared to be anger.

"I see. Young lady, would you explain why Frank Ruby just tried to kill you? One would think that being the Whore of Babylon, the Woman behind the Man Damien will one day become; you'd be a little more careful about your identities... I didn't spend my life helping Damien's Father's plan just to let one little slip destroy it all." Neff seemed to say rather hatefully.

Damien looked uneasily at Bella, she had been bitter towards the person she loved more than anyone, who knows how she'd respond to what the Sergeant just said. Bella took a deep breath.

"He didn't know who I was, Sir. A group of priests had apparently told him who Damien was, and that he killed Joan Hart, who was Mr. Ruby's first love. He was drunk and wanted revenge, so he thought killing me, Damien's first love, would strike Damien with the same grief and would cause him to commit suicide instead of Mr. Ruby having to try to kill Damien himself. He didn't know who I was; he simply knew I was Damien's girlfriend." Bella said simply.

"I see, and what exactly do you plan to say to the police?"

"That he was drunk and tried to seduce me, when I refused and threatened to tell, he pulled out a gun and the rest... Well, I suppose I'll call it a miracle. That it was an act of God protecting me from that horrible perverted man. Thankfully, I was able to move to a corner where I couldn't be fatally harmed. Everyone will consider me such a brave young Lady... And when Damien campaigns and had such a Hero for a wife... That will really look good." Bella's face grew into a smirk as she explained her story. Damien smiled at her, he admitted, THAT was a fantastic idea.

He knew how much Bella loved irony, and at the moment, he understood why. He could laugh about it, the "Act Of God" that saved the Whore of Babylon. What a laugh.

"I see. Well, with that, I suppose I will see you later tonight. Oh, and Damien, before I forget, there's someone I want you to meet tonight."

"I'm sorry, Sir, but since it's optional, I think it'd be best for Bella and I to be with Foster in the Hospital." Damien responded. The older man cringed slightly before nodding.

"Well, I understand that. Give my regards to the boy, if possible."

"We will, Sir." Bella said smiling brightly at him. Neff didn't even glance towards her as he left the room. Bella's smile dropped.

"Something's not right with him." She stated simply.

"I wouldn't say that, sure he's... Odd... But, he did protect me for years."

"Alright... I trust you. I'm sorry I was rude to you before."

"I understand why you were. I'm just happy you're alright, love." Damien said leaning down and kissing the girl.

Bella, Rose, and Damien walked into the Hospital together. Teddy had not returned for the graduation ceremony, which, thankfully for him he would soon find out wouldn't count against him anyway. The girls decided to wear their white dresses anyway.

Rose was in a floor length white dress with short flowing sleeves that had roses embroidered on the end of the sleeves, the neck, waist, and bottom of the dress accompanied by rose red jewelry.

Bella had been in a floor length white dress with a sweetheart neck line and very thick straps and lavender colored jewelry, a matching lavender corsage on her hand, holding her Polaroid camera and Damien obviously in his special fancier Navy Blue uniform.

"Right this way." A red headed nurse said leading them into a room where a very fragile looking Foster laid in his bed and a pale Teddy sitting beside him. The nurse left quietly.

"Well don't you three girls look pretty?" Foster joked weakly smiling at the trio that joined the room.

"Very funny." Damien said sarcastically smiling. In that instance the boy realized that Foster, Teddy, and Rose were indeed his true friends... The instance afterwards, he realized that one day that would change, but there was time to think about that later.

Rose immediately ran to Teddy's side.

"I had a corsage for you, Rosie; I know I said I'd be back but... I didn't want to leave him." Teddy said.

"I understand." Rose said kissing his cheek.

"Man, I love you, Rosie." That certainly shut the room up. It was the first time Teddy actually admitted it. Rose's face broke into a wide grin.

"I love you, too!" She said holding him closer.

"Oh and about the graduation ceremony, it's optional, so us not being there is not a big deal given what happened today." The girl added.

"What happened to you?" Foster asked Bella referring to her bandaged arm.

"Mr. Ruby... He tried to shoot-"

"So that's who shot me..." The injured boy said lightly thinking.

"And, a miracle happened, a storm hit and the wind blew the windows apart and the glass stopped him... Although, my arm did get injured."

"Why was he trying to shoot you?"

"He was drunk and trying to seduce me, I threatened to leave and tell Sergeant Neff..." Bella said tearing up a little.

"Please don't cry... Please? Hey, if it saved your life, I'm glad I could take the bullet. Come on, come here." Foster said. Bella obeyed and Foster used all his strength to move his arms and the two hugged. Damien took a picture of the hug with the camera and smiled at them.

"Speaking of which... Um..." Rose said awkwardly.

"The bullet went clean right through me, didn't hit any serious organs or anything, which made no sense because it hurt like Hell. The doctor says I'll be just fine, I'll just be in pain for quite a while is all." Foster responded.

"Well, we're happy that you're alive." Damien said smiling.

The group continued to have a good time, well, as much as they could with their circumstances. They turned on the radio in the room and the two couples danced a few times and the others, Teddy and Damien would stand aside while their girlfriends "Danced" with Foster.

Dance of course meaning the girls danced beside him while he smiled largely and holding one of their hands each and occasionally moving when he had the strength to. The whole night being constantly photographed, but unfortunately, they did have to leave eventually.

Rose and Teddy went in a taxi together while Murray drove Bella and Damien.

"That could've been you." Damien mumbled to her.

"But it wasn't."

"You know I love you, right, sweetheart?"

"I know. I love you two."

"Hold on, let me roll up the privacy visor before you kids start getting too romantic." Murray teased before doing exactly that. The Antichrist looked to his girlfriend and immediately began to tackle her with kisses, careful of her arm.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Bella quietly snuck into Damien's bedroom, it was 10:45 in the morning, Monday, June 6th 1983. Damien's eighteenth birthday. Bella was dressed in a black tank top and a purple and black plaid skirt, with black flats. She held a beautifully wrapped box in her hands and set it in a chair by Damien's bed before leaving the room.

After a few minutes, she returned, holding a tray of eggs, began, sausage, pancakes, and strawberries accompanied by a glass of milk.

Damien opened one eye hearing her steps and smiles at her.

"What's the occasion?" Damien joked sitting up in bed. Bella rolled her eyes and chuckled giving him his breakfast in bed, catching him taking a glance down her tank top as she leaned over when she handed it to him.

"Damien! Peeking down my top! Naughty boy, and here I thought you were a gentleman." Bella teased. Damien smirked and took a sip of his milk.

"It's not like it's something I haven't seen before, love. And I am a gentleman, that doesn't mean I don't think of those... _Activities_." He smirked wider as he took a bite from his pancake and leaving Bella blushing like crazy. It was true, the two had gone past second base more than once, and even an occasional third base every once in a while, never a home run though. The thought made Bella blush even harder.

"So, what is your and Paul's plan for me for today?" He winked at her.

"Paul is taking a vacation for today and tomorrow and I, being proudly the Ambassador of Fun as of December 1982, have decided to throw you a party. Not a kid's party but a far out, completely fly party with all our friends from the Academy. No adults aloud. But first, you are going to make a call to the president about that internship, then relax and watch TV, read a book, or whatever you want to do with your free time. Sound good?"

"Sounds great, love. Wait, is that a present by my bed?" Damien smiled largely looking at the gift. Bella smiled, picked it up and brought it to him.

"Can I open it now?" Damien asked with hopeful eyes.

"Of course, silly!"

Damien ripped open the gift and lifted the lid of the box and pulled out a Satanic Bible, a new fancy watch, a blue and red diagonal striped tie, a green and yellow diagonal striped tie, a bag of candy, a green and purple hacky sack, and a sketch drawn by Bella showing a logo with 'Disciples of the Watch' on it.

Damien looked to his girlfriend with a curious eyebrow.

"Disciples of the Watch?" He asked.

"Well, you have so many satanic helpers, and there's bound to be more, why not give them a formal name?"

"Well, I like the concept. I'm not sure if Disciples of the Watch fit it, but it's a nice start, love. I love your gifts though! Thank you." He smiled at her. She smiled and kissed him lightly.

"I'll go decorate; you eat your breakfast and call the president." Bella said as she turned to leave the room.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Bella said smiling as she finally left the room.

Damien ate his breakfast happily, skimming through his new bible. And he did talk to the president more about the internship, as promised. But, he still wanted some more time to think on accepting it.

At 5 p.m. Damien went downstairs in jeans and a short sleeved white button up shirt and his green sneakers, probably the most casual outfit he owned, his hair still wet from the shower he had just taken. The house looked pretty damn good for only having one person do the work, he noticed the few tables that had been brought in covered with bowls and plates of various snack foods, candy, burgers, hot dogs, and chicken wings, and of course a few boxes of pizza.

"Bella? Are you here, my darling?"

And right on time, she walked in from the other hallway where her room and bathroom and was wearing a blue skirt with a back belt, blue boots, a black tank top, and a blue short sleeved jacket, accompanied by blue fishnet gloves and black jewelry.

"Well, you certainly look pretty." Damien said as he leaned down and gave her a quick kiss.

"Thank you, you look good, too. Ready for a fun birthday?"

"Wouldn't be too horrible."

And the party was fun; Damien got to see his friends, a recovering Foster, Teddy, and not to mention Rose.

Rose was leaving for an art school in New York City in two days so was also getting ready to say goodbye to all her friends. Unfortunately, she and Teddy knew they wouldn't last long distance, but Teddy was in love with Rose and more than happy to sneak off with her to somewhere else in the house for undoubtedly very private activities.

There were also plenty of presents, although one brunette girl with a mass of freckles in a floral patterned dress with her hair up in a scrunchie, named Zoey, kept trying to come into him and suck him into a game of spin the bottle which a group of kids had started.

"Alright birthday boy, you get to spin first!"

Her high pitched voice said. Damien rolled his eyes and simply pointed the ketchup bottle at Bella and kissed her deeply.

"Consider yourself lucky, Blondie." Zoey whispered to Bella when she thought Damien couldn't hear. Bella's jealousy flashed and she elbowed the other girl hard in the rib.

Everyone seemed to have a great time will talking, Dancing, eating, or playing games. Damien noted happily how... Normal he felt. He knew deep down he and his girlfriend still weren't _actually_ normal, but... This _was_ rather close, and well, Damien enjoyed it.

After the guests had all left and the mess had been cleaned up, the couple fell onto the couch next to the fireplace, the fire still roaring.

"Now... How about some wine, as a personal celebration?" Bella suggested.

"Sure. Let me get a bottle and two glasses."

Damien returned in a moment with the wine and glasses, and Bella raised her glass,

"A toast, to Damien Thorn."

"A toast, to the love of my life." The two clinked their glasses and drank their wine as they discussed the party.

After their fourth round of wine, Bella and Damien went and found the ketchup bottle from earlier. Bella smiled and imitated Zoey's voice,

"Alright birthday boy, you get to spin first!"

"Gladly, love." Damien smirked spinning it on the coffee table, it shooting to some random direction in the darkness, Bella smiled.

"Looks like you're stuck with Blondie!" Bella said still in her Zoey voice.

"Please stop talking that way."

"Alright." Bella said in her normal voice before climbing into Damien's lap beginning to kiss him deeply.

The kissing obviously led to kissing A LOT, and it seemed timeless as the two kept going through bases... But it was different this time. Things were getting very hot, very hazy, and very intense.

"Damien?" Bella whimpered in her boyfriend's ear.

"Y-yes?"

"I have one more present for you..." She looked him in the eye and smirked. Damien's eyes widened a moment in realization before quickly pulling her off the couch still kissing her as the young couple struggled to get to Damien's bedroom. It seemed like way too long before Damien had Bella pinned against his bedroom door kissing her more passionately than ever before.

Damien was losing his self-control. His and Bella's kissing were getting hungrier while they ran their fingers through each other's hair, their tongues seeming to dance as Damien fumbled behind Bella's back to open the door to his bedroom.

After finally opening it, he lifted his girlfriend up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as their frantic kissing continued. After a few steps into his room, Damien being sure to reach behind him closing the door and locking it, before going to his large soft navy blue bed and laying the woman he loves down on it.

He observed her, her eyes were half lidded begging him to continue, her cheeks so bright and pink, her lips slightly swollen and he noticed her lightly trembling with anticipation.

"You sure about this?" Damien asked leaning down towards her.

"Yes. I'm positive. P-please, Damien... I love you..."

"I love you too... Alright, Happy birthday to me." He said lightly biting her neck as he began undressing themselves, proceeding to the sweetest, most passionate, and most beautiful experience of their lives. The two gave each other their virginities.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It was July 8th, 1983. Four days before on the Fourth of July, Damien Thorn and Bella Giles hosted another party, although a lot less people then their party a month before showed up.

Mostly for the fact that a lot of the people they knew had been Rose's friends and like Rose, had already moved on to bigger and better places. Thankfully Teddy and Foster didn't abandon the couple and even though Teddy had been sad that Rose was no longer his girlfriend, everyone had a great time eating barbecued food and watching the Thorn firework show.

A lot of Paul Buhers friends were there too, including Ronald Reagan, the president of the United States.

Damien and he spent quite a lot of time talking more about the internship position, with the support of Bella, of course. The two felt completely honored when the President told them that he thought they looked good together. After only the teenagers were left at the party, they lit all the sparklers and swam in the lake nearby and had a great time.

Now four days later, they had finally cleaned everything up and were in the kitchen dancing together to "Beat It" by Michael Jackson singing and laughing when Bella failed to do the newest move by him, the "Moon Walk" as people were calling it, slipping and falling to the floor on one of her purple leg warmers landing on her bottom.

The girl had been spending quite a lot of time with Damien ever since they started spending the night together. In fact, the blonde girl had even been given a key to the house and was allowed to keep some clothes, bathroom products, her back up Polaroid camera, tape player, and some music tapes in her own personal room and bathroom in the house.

The blonde multicolored eyed girl laid down on her back laughing as her boyfriend made sure she was okay.

"You alright, love?" He asked lying beside her as "Beat It" became "Every Breath You Take" by the Police. The brunette boy quickly got their very large order of the new attraction, Chicken McNuggets, from McDonalds they had bought earlier off of the counter and they fed them to each other.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just hate these damned leg warmers; I don't know why everyone thinks they're so cool." Bella laughed removing her leg warmers revealing the bottom half of her aquamarine colored leggings, leaving her purple tank top tunic shirt falling to her upper thighs, her aquamarine jewelry clinking as she threw the leg warmers across the room carelessly, eating another McNugget, then feeding another one to her boyfriend laughing harder as Damien pulled her closer kissing an nibbling that special ticklish spot on her ear lobe.

"I love you." Bella said to her boyfriend feeding him once more.

"I love you more." Damien teased kissing her nose and feeding her one again as well.

"Lies! You can't possibly love me more!" Bella laughed before swallowing.

"How about... We love each other equally?" Damien tried rising an eyebrow smiling feeding himself one.

"Sure." Bella said getting up and as she ate the last McNugget, took a few steps away she looked behind her,

"I love you more!" Bella yelled.

"You little..." Damien said getting up smiling.

"No!" Bella laughed as she began to be chased by the Antichrist. After a few minutes of Cat and Mouse, Damien finally caught up to her in one of the storage rooms and the two slipped and fell tangled in one another laughing despite knowing they'll probably have a few bruises.

"Hey, what's that?" Bella said as she crawled over to a big box of empty jars noticing the reflection off one of them.

"Oh, just a load of jars we never use. Paul thought we'd fill them with this jam he introduced to Thorn Industries a few years ago, and we signed a contract with this jar making company to use our jams in, and so they gave us the gift of one big bloody box of glass jars. We never use these ones, though." Damien explained as he crawled and sat next to his girlfriend.

"You know what we could do?" Bella said smiling.

"What?"

"Get a wagon and two pairs of wood shop goggles and my Polaroid Camera, and meet me at the front door in ten minutes. You and I, mister Thorn, are going on a field trip." Bella said dragging the box of jars out of the room an evil grin on her face.

"What in the name of Satan are you up to, this time?" Damien said crossing his arms smirking.

"You'll see! Trust me; I'm the Ambassador of Fun!" Bella responded winking as she disappeared.

"Are you sure this is safe, Bella? Glass could get in our eyes or something." Damien commented as he dragged the wagon full of the empty jars down to the Brick built tool shed a little ways behind the house.

"That's why we're wearing wood shop goggles. We'll be fine, Damien. I promise." Bella said smiling at him. She walked to the wagon and pulled out an empty glass jar and stared at the brick wall before them.

"Take a picture while I do this, and then join me. Just grab one... Think of something that's made you frustrated or angry, then... You let it out. For example. This... Is for my mother's death." Bella said before throwing the jar overhand as hard as she could relishing the feeling when the jar hit the wall with a loud smash as Damien took the picture.

"I won't lie; it might make me crazy... But it does help. Try it." Bella said handing him another jar. Damien put down the picture and camera and accepted the jar and thought a moment as Bella grabbed the camera. There were so many things to pick from, Damien thought to himself. But the first was easiest.

"This is for me having to kill my best friend." Damien muttered before throwing the jar with all his might. As he watched the jar smash into tiny pieces and heard Bella take the picture, he felt... strangely, A little bit better.

"For my grandfather." Bella said putting the camera and picture down and smashing another jar.

"For having a Jackal as a mother." Another smash.

"For not having a real friend or even a friend of any kind until I was in sixth grade." Another smash.

"For the man who raised me trying to stab me." Another smash.

"For a father who hates me." Another smash.

"For having to be in fear of my own life at five years old." Smash.

"For the death of a brother I'll never know." Smash.

"For never getting to keep family." Smash.

"For having to grow up at seven years old." Smash.

"For not getting the choice to be what I want when I grow up!" Smash.

"For always being hated... No matter whom I met or what I did." Smash.

"For never getting a chance at heaven." Smash.

"For being ridiculed and tortured almost every single goddamned day!" Smash.

"For everyone trying to kill me!" Smash.

"For a family who never wants to see me!" Smash.

"For friends who only want me for my money." Smash.

"For being forced to walk through my life alone." Smash.

"For never getting a chance to be normal!" The two Said in unison smashing a jar together. Damien grabbed the rest of the jars and yelled, beginning to cry,

"For being!" Smash.

"The god damned!" Smash.

"Satan incarnate!" Smash.

"Prince of evil!" Smash.

"ANTICHRIST!" At the last word he threw two jars. As they smashed he fell to the ground throwing off his goggles and places his head to his knees and began to sob a little.

Bella took off her goggles and began crying as well. She walked to her boyfriend and sat beside him, hugging him and kissing the top of his head rubbing circles into his back.

"I accept who I'm supposed to be... I plan to follow through. But I don't know why everyone thinks that means I'm bloody happy about it... Who would be happy with this life?" Damien said quietly.

"I know it's harder for you than me, but... I do know how you feel..." Bella whispered to him.

"I know... I know you do." Damien responded weakly hugging her back and breathing her in. She always smelled good. And after a while, he stopped crying and calmed down and met his girlfriend for a loving kiss.

"We should probably clean this entire mess up, huh?" Bella commented noting all the broken glass.

"Hold on, I've been meaning to try my telekinetic abilities." Damien said as he concentrated on the broken pieces as they lifted from the ground and moved back into the wagon. After a second, the ground had been cleaned up and Bella gave Damien an impressed look.

"I'll take you home, love." Damien said quietly helping her up.

"I'd like that." Bella said smiling as she intertwined their fingers, grabbed the wagon, and began to walk back.

"Bye Damien!" Bella yelled to the car driving away as she walked into her home, she turned to see her father talking with someone in the living room, she sat up a little straighter and smoothed out her outfit to greet them with a smile.

She walked to the living room and slowly her smile fell. A priest had been sitting in the chair across from her father drinking a cup of tea. What the Hell was he doing there?! Her father was the most Anti-religious person she knew, what on earth was he thinking letting a priest into their home?!

"Oh, Father Abel, this is my daughter, Bella." Peter said to the priest. He looked like he was in his early 40's, matted dark hair, and a kind face. A kind face that became very unkind when he looked into Bella's eyes. His eyes widened in shocked horror at her for quite a while, his tea falling and smashing against the floor.

"God, are you having a stroke!? Bella, call 9-1-1!" Peter demanded.

"Whore!" Father Abel spat at the blonde girl, Bella's eyes widened. This was not good.

"What did you just call my daughter?!" Peter asked angrily. Bella had a bad feeling in her stomach.

"You harlot of Hell! Leave this place!" The priest said standing, Bella's father stood as well.

"Now you listen here, that is my daughter you're speaking to and I think it's time you get you're Jesus-nit wittedness and get the Hell out of my house!" Peter yelled at the priest leading the man by his shoulder out of the house.

The priest shouted in tongues at the girl over his shoulder as he was kicked out of the house and had the door slammed in his face and having it locked on him.

Peter took a deep breath before turning around and walking back to Bella.

"He had wanted to talk to us about his church and God, and me, being stupid, decided to let him in since we haven't had too much interaction with the community since we've moved to Chicago. I knew he was nuts. I'm sorry that he said those things to you. And I know I can be harsh sometimes, but I hope you know it's because I love you. I love you, so much, Bella." Her father said pulling her in a hug.

Bella wanted to believe him. And on one level she did. But she still believed there was a part of her father that hated her, as well. She lived with her dad too long to fool herself. He will never completely love his daughter, but he sometimes made her feel as if he did.

Bella hugged her dad back and savored it. She couldn't help it. Damien had made a good point in January, her Dad could be a real jerk, but he was still her only parent left and the only living family member who wanted anything to do with her.

She cringed at the last part, knowing that wasn't even completely true. When she was nine, Bella lived with her aunt, uncle and cousins for a month, and almost permanently because her dad no longer wanted to raise her as a widowed man, preferring the bachelor lifestyle.

But her aunt and uncle wanted more money per month than what he was willing to pay for, so he continued to raise her himself instead, after which, her aunt and uncle never bothered to speak to her again.

"I love you, too, Daddy. Is it alright if I call Damien?" Bella asked her father innocently.

"Of course. But not too long, don't forget what I told you about the damn phone bill. I'm going to town to grocery shop, do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine. Maybe some salad?"

"Alright." He said smiling before kissing the top of her head and grabbing his coat to leave.

Bella waited until he left and frowned gravely and ran to the closest phone and dialed Damien's number.

"Thorn residence, who may I ask is calling?" She heard her boyfriend's adorable slight English accent on the other line. She scolded herself, as much as she loved Damien, now wasn't the time to admire him.

"Damien, its Bella. We have a situation."

"What happened?"

"My father let in a priest and the second he saw me, he went insane and started calling me a whore and screaming in tongues at me!"

"Damn! Is your father suspicious? What's this priest's name?! I'll have him killed!"

"My Dad isn't suspicious and Damien, you are not going to kill him! At least not yet, if he dies immediately after this that WILL make my father suspicious. Unless he attacks first, Do not kill him, just watch him."

"Alright, I'll keep an eye on him... But I'm still uneasy."

"I'll be alright, there was a time I didn't have you in my life. I know how to survive, baby."

"Alright... I put my trust in you. I love you, Bella, goodnight."

"Goodnight Damien, I love you, too." The two hung up for the night.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It was Friday, August 17th, 1983.

Bella had been sitting at home watching the new Disney Channel, they were showing Cinderella on the television and considering the Cinderella-Themed gift a few months before, Bella wanted to watch it.

She sat in her Purple one piece swimsuit, a very colorful towel material skirt, her goggles around her neck, and her Cinderella flip flops on. Bella's never felt too proud about her stomach and has always done her best to keep it covered, so a Bikini was by no means an option.

Damien was taking her, Teddy, and Foster to the pool today because since it was summer, everyone wanted to swim.

"Bella, I'll be back late tonight so could you make dinner for me? I need to see someone for an important meeting." Peter Giles said leaning down and kissing his daughter's cheek.

"Okay, dad. Have a good day at work. I love you, daddy!" Bella said smiling at her father.

"I love you too, Doll." He responded leaving. Bella didn't pay much mind, then slowly her eyes widened and she turned towards the door. Something was wrong, she knew it. He only calls her Doll when something's up. Bella was about to run after him to find out if he was okay but when she opened the door she saw a smiling trio of boys her age in Tee-shirts and swim trunks.

"D-Did you see my dad?" Bella asked trying to look past her friends.

"Yeah, he just left. Are you okay, Bella?" Teddy said raising an eyebrow. Bella shook her head and smiled. She'd deal with her father later.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll grab a towel, sunscreen, some money and we're out of here!" She said going to do that, letting the boys into the house. By the time she returned to the living room all three boys were watching, with a surprising amount of intensity, Cinderella.

"Why do you think her step mother is such a bitch?" Foster asked.

"Because she's old and pissed she couldn't bag a prince." Teddy assured.

"You know what sucks for her? If she had just been nice to Cinderella, when she married the prince, the Step-Mother would be taken care of for the rest of her life, money and all. But because she was so bloody awful, her and her daughters have to suffer." Damien commented back.

"Serves her right, then!" Foster commented.

"Umm... Boys? Pool?" Bella said raising an eyebrow obviously holding back laughter. The three boys jumped and shut off her Television.

"Umm... Let's go and pretend that didn't happen." Teddy said quickly leaving the house. They all climbed into Teddy's bright blue pickup truck. Foster and Teddy were in the actual seats while Bella and Damien rode in the back of the truck.

"It's not that far, Teddy, we could walk to the pool." Bella commented.

"No! I love my car and I'm showing it off."

"Okay..."

"Let's play a game." She said to her boyfriend as they were on their way.

"What?"

"Every time we pass a car we scream a word. Any word."

"Alright." Damien said smiling. They passed a Volkswagen Bug and Damien screamed as loud as he could,

"BANANA!"

Bella laughed hard and saw a van and yelled

"TUGBOAT!"

Causing them both to lose it and just laugh crazily. Foster yelled to them.

"Quiet you two!" Although, he was only half serious. The couple instead watched the clouds and made stories up as they watched them make different shapes.

Bella heard "Physical" by Olivia Newton John play on the radio inside the vehicle and Bella yelled with joy.

"Turn it up! Turn it up!" To which Foster did. Damien pulled his girlfriend closer and started whispering in her ear, singing quietly along with the song.

"I took you to an intimate restaurant... Then to a suggestive movie... There's nothing left to talk about, unless it's horizontally..." He kissed that special spot on her neck and she couldn't help but giggle. Teddy immediately turned the station to "Eye of the Tiger."

"You two are _high_ if you think for one second I'm going to let you fornicate in the back of my beautiful new truck. No love, damn it!" Teddy scolded them.

"Sorry!" Bella yelled back just holding Damien's hand for the moment. It was rather true that the two now have a problem keeping their hands to themselves since they started such activities. But they were in love.

Once they arrived at the pool they all jumped out and went off to swim.

Teddy and Damien gladly swam around in their pool happy as could be while Bella and Foster relaxed by themselves in the hot tub. Well, actually, since the hot tub was built into the ground, Foster was sitting on the side with his feet sticking in. Because of his still healing bullet wound, he was told not to swim.

"Come on you dork, swim with us!" Teddy teased Bella.

"I. Like. My. Hot tub." She responded simply.

"She really loves that Hot tub; you're going to need to let it go." Damien said laughing at his friend.

"If you don't come here I will get you." Teddy stated simply.

"Like Hell you are." The blonde replied.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!" She snapped. Teddy climbed out of the pool.

"Oh I wouldn't do that, if I were you." Damien warned him.

"I'm not going to do what I did to Mark way back when; I'm just going to get her to join us." Teddy said as he walked to his girlfriend picking her up and lifting her out of the hot tub. She managed to pull her goggles onto her face while she kicked and yelled.

"Damn you, Teddy, put me down!" She practically screamed.

"Whatever you say!" He responded throwing her into the deep end of the cold pool. Damien smirked waiting for what he knew what would happen next.

Bella's hands shot out of the water and grabbed Teddy's Leg and she pulled him into the pool before he could even think and then proceeded to jump onto his back and dunk him.

"I loved that hot tub, you ass hole!" She yelled pushing him under the water again, keeping Foster and Damien very amused.

It made them even more amused when this continued for another full twenty minutes before Bella swam into the arms of her love.

"It was just a joke." Teddy said coughing. Bella stuck her tongue out at him.

"Did I tell you how I met Teddy?" Damien asked her. She shook her head no.

"He made a joke about my father, and then he got in a fist fight with Mark."

"Sorry again about that, by the way." Teddy commented.

"I know you are." Damien responded.

"So how did you end up being friends?" Bella asked.

"Well, after Mark passed away, Teddy apologized to me. Then the next school year he and Foster asked me to sit with them at lunch, we got to talking, and we've been friends ever since."

"Cool!" Bella said smiling.

"So Foster how's your wound?" Teddy asked.

"It's not nearly as bad as it was, but it still will probably be awhile before it's officially healed." Foster responded.

Bella looked at the clock on the bathroom shack and frowned.

"You guys, I've got to go home and make dinner for my dad. But I had a lot of fun! And Damien, I will see you later." She said kissing him deeply. She smirked proudly.

"Alright love..." He said before kissing her cheek as she giggled and climbed out of the pool, Damien undressed her with his eyes as she walked away to dry herself off and actually bit his lip having a lust filled gaze as she finished drying herself off and leaving to walk home.

"Can you guys actually come join me since I can't get in the pool?" Foster asked. The boys agreed and joined him in the hot tub.

"So... Damien." Teddy said his face lightly blushing.

"Yes?" He responded raising an eyebrow.

"Oh Hell, I'll ask. Damien, have you and Bella um... Have you been...?" Foster said trying to word it his face growing red.

"Physical?" Teddy finally said referencing to the song earlier. Damien smirked at the two.

"A gentleman never kisses and tells." He answers simply.

"Oh come on! Spill already! You keep staring at each other like animals in heat, just spill already! I mean Teddy's even admitted that he and Rose-" Foster asked.

"You finish that sentence about my Rosie and I_ will_ drown you." Teddy warned.

"Well, I guess she's not MY Rosie anymore, but my point stands." He added a little sad.

"That's how I feel about Bella. I don't want to disrespect her. I love her. And if you have eyes, see. You think we are, we might be. That's our business." Damien said seriously.

"You did it." Foster stated simply.

"Definitely." Teddy added. Damien slowly pinched the bridge of his nose. His friends could be so ridiculous.

"So Damien... What are you going to do after graduation?" Foster asked.

"I'm going to intern for the president while majoring in Political Science minoring in International affairs at University District of Columbia where I'll get a PH.D in Political Science and hopefully by then I'll have connections to start my political career." Damien explained. The two nodded.

"So... Do you think you'll add getting a wife anywhere in there?" Foster asked. Damien blushed.

"You mean am I going to marry Bella?"

"Well, yes. It's a good question."

"Honestly... I think I will someday. I can see her as my wife." He admitted almost to himself. He realized that someday, she would be his wife. And that couldn't have made him happier.

Damien heard a loud ringing in his room. He looked to the clock, it was almost 2 A.M. He forced himself out of bed hoping whatever this was; it was worth getting out of bed.

"H-Hello?" He said tired.

"Yes, is this Damien Thorn?" An adult male said.

"Yes it is, whom may I ask is calling?"

"I'm detective Brown. Do you know a Miss Bella Giles?"

"Yes, she's my girlfriend... Why?"

"She's currently with us at Saint Gerard's hospital. I'm afraid that she's been assaulted. She requested that you come here."

"I'll be there as soon as I can, sir." Damien responded hanging up and rushing to put on some clothes and leave.

He ran into the hospital room and almost vomited at the sight of his poor love. Bella's blue eye had been blackened, there was a bruise on her forehead, a few on her arms and his heart broke as he saw bandages on her... And knew they were there because someone had stabbed her. Damien felt such a wave of vengeance and anger he could've screamed. Instead he looked to Bella and managed to hiss out,

"Who did this to you?"

Bella started crying and turned away. Damien was really angry now, he knew Bella's cries. Her fake ones that seemed real, and the genuinely real ones. She was really crying. Whoever did this was going to die.

"My dad..." She managed out. Damien's fists were so tight the knuckles were white.

"Where is he?"

"The morgue, I'd suspect." His anger faded for a second into shock at the answer.

"He's dead?"

"He fell off our balcony and landed on his neck while trying to murder me..." She sobbed out. Damien's eyes filled with tears too, he knew all too well the feeling of the man you call your father try to... He shook himself from that memory before he went too far. This wasn't about him.

Damien walked to her side and held her hand and lightly kissed the top of her head.

"How bad is the damage, love?"

"It hurts, but he didn't stab very deep, I'll be fine... At least, physically." She turned to him and looked so fragile Damien just wanted to cradle her and take her home with him and protect her.

"Mister Thorn?" An early-thirties looking bald African-American man asked walking into the room.

"Yes, Sir?"

"We've already questioned miss Giles, everything checks out. Miss Giles said earlier that for the time being, since she'll be a legal adult in about two months, she'd like to live with you and Paul Buher. Is that alright with you?"

"It's better than alright." Damien answered with a light smile.

"Alright, I've spoken with the Doctors, Bella, you may check out. Try to get some sleep you two." And with that, Detective Brown left the room.

Bella was lying beside Damien and the two were staring at his bedroom ceiling.

"Are you going to tell me what really happened? You don't have to if you're not ready, love..." He said turning to her. She turned back to him.

"The priest? Father Abel? From last month? Dad had a meeting with him... To, I don't know, clear the air. And the priest told him when he saw me... He was given a vision of me. I was riding you... As in the sexual sense. That my hair was made of gold and my eyes were different colored jewels and that it seemed that I was sweating scarlet and purple... And that I was laughing like a drunk. He told my dad I was the Whore of Babylon, and that you were the Antichrist. And daddy believed him. I guess he realized how much it explained everything, and... He came home and told me... He knew, and that he loved me. But after everything I've done... Damien, he blamed me for my mom's death... And told me he had to kill me. He chased me onto the ledge trying to stab me. Obviously, he succeeded a few times. I fell and kicked the knife out of his hand and he punched me a few times. He told me once he finishes me, he's kill you. And I couldn't let him do that, so I kicked him as hard as I could in the chest, and he fell over the edge and hit his head snapping his neck on the way down. Damien... I killed my daddy."

"In self-defense! He would've murdered you, sweetheart; you did what you had to..."

"I still loved him. I did love my daddy... and now, I'm orphaned." she started crying.

"It's alright, love. I am too... And, I'm here for you." He held her close as she cried harder wrapping herself in his arms weeping into his chest.

"I know it hurts... I know... You'll be okay, everything will be okay... I promise." He whispered comfortingly to her, kissing her tears away and holding her close to him. Bella really hoped he was right.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It was Friday September 16th, 1983.

Damien had been holding Bella's hand as the two walked out of the court house, Paul following behind.

After the first Friday of the teenager's senior year, they had to attend the hearing of Peter Giles's affairs and found out the life insurance policy and inheritance that had been set for Bella leaving her with quite a large sum of money.

Paul was more than happy to let her live with himself and Damien until the two graduated.

"Don't forget, Six Thirty." Paul reminded them as they all climbed into the back of the car as Murray drove. Tonight was a Celebratory party in honor of Bella being officially welcomed into the Thorn home.

Bella took out her powder compact and checked herself; she had thankfully healed well, the bruises and black eye gone. The scars on her abdomen were barely noticeable which was fine by her.

Damien held her hand as if to assure her she looked fine. She smiled and put the compact away and cuddled closer to Damien.

"Are you alright, love?" Damien asked concerned. Bella smiled, without answering.

She knew in her mind that no, she wasn't fine. She missed her father. But she hated knowing he died hating her. And she hated knowing that she had caused his death, but if she hasn't. She wouldn't be there. But she dare not say it aloud. Besides, she knew Damien already knew it. He only asked to see if she herself wanted to talk about it.

But the two simply cuddled and pretended for a little while that all that night was is simply just a fun party.

Damien straightened the tie of his tuxedo. He thought he looked good and smiled in the mirror, and began imagining himself on the cover of magazines and newspapers. Without a doubt, thanks to the President, he knew this would soon be a reality.

He heard the clicking of heels and turned to see something that could've driven him insane and stop his heart.

Bella's hair had looked silkier and curlier then earlier and was wearing a black velvet dress with black lace trim on the bottom and short sleeves made of satin, the same satin trimming the top across the dress, wearing Black high heels to match, a diamond necklace and bracelets and a diamond barrette in her hair.

Damien slowly walked to her and became very close to her. She smiled and kissed him lightly before running past him to observe the decorations. Damien felt his knees weaken and stared at her as she moved.

Many people attended the party, happily, and everyone was having a great time. Especially Bella and Damien, who were dancing together.

"So, how have you been enjoying school?" The blonde asked her lover.

"Not very much. Just think, school will end after this year, and then we will all be happy together with a bright future ahead." He winked at her and held her closer.

"And what exactly happens in this future, Mister Thorn?" She smiled.

"A career in politics, wife and kids..."

"And who may this wife be?"

As Damien opened his mouth to answer, a strong hand gripped his shoulder stopping him from dancing with the girl. He looked over to Sergeant Neff.

"Oh Hello, Sir, I didn't know you'd be here." Damien said stepping away from his beloved.

"I bet. Actually, Damien, I need to see you alone a few minutes to introduce you to someone."

Damien turned to Bella and asked her with his eyes, she smiled and nodded, giving him permission.

"I'll be back in a minute." He promised as he walked with Sergeant Neff. Bella walked to Teddy and Foster so she wouldn't become bored.

"So sir... Who am I being introduced to?"

"Me, actually." A female voice said as she stepped into his view.

She was wearing a New Wave Royal Blue Taffeta Lace Cocktail Dress that fell to her knees, royal blue high heels with black lines on them and black fingerless lace gloves. She had her black hair pinned up to keep view of her pale skin and almost black eyes. Damien immediately recognized her from school.

"Kylee?" He asked.

"Hello, Damien. It's such an honor to meet you, officially." She smiled wide and held her hand out to him, expecting him to kiss it. A few people were staring; Damien quickly complied and kissed her gloved hand, upholding the Thorn's world known manners.

"Kylee also wants to become a political figure, I'm sure you two will get along swell. Kylee, I will see you in a few hours." Neff said smirking to his daughter knowingly before walking away from the teenagers.

"So Damien, how are you enjoying life at the academy so far?" The girl asked.

"It's alright I suppose, and you?"

"Great. Especially my History and Economics classes, I hope to someday be a female politician."

"Really? How interesting, I plan on going into the Politics field, myself."

"You don't say..."

Damien didn't feel comfortable around this girl. The contrast of her skin eyes and hair almost made her look like some form of eerie ghost. It was hard to believe her father was Sergeant Neff. Damien couldn't ever quite understand why people thought the contrast of white and black was so appealing.

It was at moments like these he truly was thankful for Bella who had blonde hair, tan skin, and two different colored eyes. She looked exotic whereas the girl in front of him just looked... Well... depressing.

"...in the other room?" He finally heard her say, only then did he realize he hadn't actually been paying attention to her, but he kept his cool and smiled and nodded lightly yes. The girl smiled and took his hand and began to drag him along.

Meanwhile with Bella, who had been having a nice conversation with her friends, suddenly heard.

"Oh Miss Giles?"

She tried not to growl. It was the Sergeant again. Ever since the classroom window fiasco, she never did quite feel safe or alright around him. She always got a more selfish vibe from him, in a bad way. But, for Damien's sake, she smiled brightly and turned to him.

"Yes, sir?"

"Bella, I've noticed a few different drinking options around but it's seems that the Scotch is gone. It's to my understanding that you've lived here awhile, do you know where it is? If so, would you mind getting me some?"

Bella slowly forced a smile and nodded yes and began to walk away to get a bottle of scotch. Across the room, Bella missed a knowing look between the Sergeant and his daughter.

Bella went into the billiard room and quickly located the bottle of scotch near the pool table. She took two steps towards it when she heard the sound of voices.

One was Damien, and another was a girl's. Bella trusted her boyfriend, without a doubt, but she was filled with an impending urge to hide, she quickly stepped into the closet and closed the door. She knew by now that the urge she felt was a warning from beyond, she remained as quiet as she could. She knew by now that the urge she felt was one from beyond natural forces.

She heard the two walk into the room and one of them closed the door.

"I like it more in here." Kylee spoke. Bella's eyes narrowed with jealousy. She knew where she had heard that voice. She heard it while being carried to the nurse's office last year.

"Some weather, huh, Bella?" Kylee had said to her. Bella's eyes widened. Kylee knew...

"Well, was there any particular field you wished to discuss?" Damien asked her.

"Not really... I was thinking we could play a game."

Bella's jealousy flared, she almost fought against her better judgment and ran out to tackle that girl to the ground. Almost.

"A game? You mean like Pool? I suppose I could find some cues around-"

"Not that sort of game, Damien." Kylee said in a way that could've made Bella vomit. She heard a noise. She imagined it was Damien's back against the pool table.

"I say! Get off of me!" Damien said angrily.

"Why, because I'm not that blonde ditz? Damien, can't you see it? Look in the mirror, our eyes, our faces, our skin, our hair, we could be twins! I'm the daughter of the man who brought you to your destiny! We go to the same Academy! I'm being taught the ways of Satanism, and you are my Lord's son. Don't you see it Damien? You and I are meant to be together... Take me, let us be one and form a rein of pure darkness."

"You forget one thing, though."

"What's that, my sweet?"

Bella then heard a slight girlish yelp as someone had been pushed away and she didn't doubt in the least bit that it was her boyfriend whose feet hit the ground as he stood up off the pool table.

"You are not the one I love. It doesn't matter that her hair is blonde, or that her skin is tan, or that her eyes are different colors. It doesn't matter when her birthday is or who her father was! When I'm with her, she brightens up the world in a new light I've never seen. She's magic in human form to me. She doesn't want to be some princess of the night; she just wants to be with me. For _me_! And most importantly, I am in love with her, and only _her_. And I would've loved her no matter what a book from thousands of years ago says. Now if you excuse me, I'm going back to the girl _I love_. Goodnight, Miss Neff."

And then the sound of strong footsteps and the closing of a door were heard. Bella smirked to herself and held her head up high. She opened the closet door and stepped out. She saw Kylee sitting on the floor with her black hair messier then it had been, one of her shoes misplaced.

The dark haired girl's charcoal eyes turned to mismatched green and blue ones. Kylee's rage showed strong on her face as she kicked off her other shoe and stood up.

"Well, look who decided to stop by and listen in!" Kylee hissed at the blonde.

"It tends to be what people do when there's something to listen to." Bella replied strongly.

"Why are you doing this to me?! You know Damien belongs with me! Why can't you just let him be happy with me! He'd be better off with someone like him instead of some blonde bimbo clone!"

"I'm more like Damien then you'll _ever _be."

"That's ridiculous! You're little miss perfect blonde with a thousand friends! I bet you think your better than _everyone_-" she was shut up by a slap to her face, delivered by Bella.

The black haired girl looked to her, her eyes filling with tears, but Kylee wouldn't dare let them escape. As far as she was concerned, she didn't think that the blonde girl in front of her was worth it. She didn't want to seem weak in front of her, as much as the Sergeant's Daughter was concerned; the fight for Damien was still on.

Unfortunately for her, Bella knew without a doubt that the fight was over before it began. It was no competition. Damien said it himself, he loved Bella.

"You know nothing about me. So before you go and put a label on me because of my hair color, I would suggest you leave with your father as soon as possible. Damien and I will no longer tolerate either of your behaviors, and for the record... Damien _likes_ blondes."

With that, Bella left the room confidently and back to the festivities. Damien went to her and hugged her.

"Where'd you disappear off to?" He asked, kissing her forehead.

Bella looked to see a shameful Kylee, now holding her shoes leaving with a very angry Sergeant following behind her. Neff turned and looked Bella in the eye with a glare. Bella simply smiled and kissed Damien deeply. Neff cursed under his breath and left.

"We can talk about that later. Let's dance. They're playing our song." Bella smiled as she pulled him to the dance floor. The song that had been playing during their first kiss, indeed, was being played. Damien didn't argue.

After the party, and everyone had gone home, Bella and Damien walked hand in hand to Damien's bedroom and Bella took off her heels as she went and sat on his bed.

"So where did you disappear to earlier?" Damien asked removing his tux coat and tie.

"The billiard room."

"Oh really? When?"

"While that floozy was trying to tempt you Proverbs chapter seven style."

"Bella I didn't-"

"I know you didn't. I heard everything you said. I was in the closet."

"Why on earth were you in the closet?"

"I panicked and hid. I think Neff and Kylee are conspiring to get you to be with her instead of me."

"It would explain some things." Damien agreed before taking off his shoes and shirt and sitting beside her and holding her hand.

"You know... I'm a little surprised you didn't fall for her charms."

"Doubting my loyalty?"

"Not exactly. I guess I still have insecurities. And I suppose she is rather pretty. And she's a military man's daughter."

"You are much more beautiful and you're also a military man's daughter. Besides, she doesn't peak my interests. She's not the one for me. Plain and simple."

"Oh? And who is?" Bella said smiling. Damien returned the smile and held her close.

"You are the only girl I will ever love. _Ever_." And she knew it was true. He kissed her, and then continued, and once again, the two made love, almost as passionately as the first time.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It was Friday, October 14th, 1983

It was the night of the October Fest dance and Bella's 18th birthday.

In her bathroom the birthday girl was panicking. _Positive_. The test was _positive_. She was going to have a baby. Damien Thorn's _baby_.

Bella walked to her closet and took out her spaghetti strap dark purple V-neck A-line dress with neon green trim on the bottom, neon green sash around the waist and a neon green corset crisscross ribbon across the front with neon green shoes and neon green jewelry.

She didn't know what to tell Damien. How would he react? All these questions swarmed her head. This was not how she expected her birthday to go. She sighed and went to go shower and put on her outfit thinking of the baby she was carrying.

Damien waited outside of Bella's dorm with a purple corsage he straightened his neon green tie and took a deep breath. When Bella came out, she looked beautiful as always, except, something was noticeably different... Like she was glowing, almost even more womanly than ever.

Damien felt his breath catch in his throat.

Bella smiled at him.

"Are you okay?"

"Damn you're beautiful."

"Me, nah... I gained like ten pounds." Bella didn't add the reason why.

"Nonsense! You're gorgeous." He responded slipping the corsage into her wrist. Like the year before, the two took pictures together to send to Rose. Then they went together to the dance.

Foster actually had a date this time with a girl named Candace. She had brunette wavy hair that fell to the middle of her back with blonde high lights, Hazel eyes, tan skin, and was rather skinny. She was in a green halter top styled dress that had a darker sparkly green poufy skirt that fell to right above her knees.

Teddy was with a short haired orange red haired girl with freckles in a red straight line dress, he didn't seem to be having that much fun though. Damien and Bella pitied him, they knew he missed Rose.

They danced a lot, even if Bella excused herself every once in a while to use the bathroom, or rather, to vomit in the bathroom.

After a while, Damien led her out of the dance and into the hall.

"We need to talk." Damien said seriously.

"Yes, my love, what is it?"

"Something's wrong."

"I-"

"I don't know how many times I need to say this Bella. I can tell when you're lying to me, or trying. You're going to be my wife; I need you to be honest with me. I understand some things are hard to reveal or talk about... But I need us to confide in one another."

"I know Damien... But I'm so scared..."

"Then let me try to help you." He held her close and kissed her.

"Damien... You're goi... I'm goi... We are going to be parents."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant." Damien's eyes widened larger then she had ever saw them. Damien slowly slid and sat on the ground trying to grasp what he was just told. Damien Thorn was going to be a father.

Bella started crying and fell to her knees in apologies.

"Bella, _Stop_ it, right _now_."

"What?" She managed through sniffles.

Damien wiped away her tears and smiled.

"That is the best news I have ever heard in my life, Bella."

"W-what? But we're only eighteen; you aren't angry or ups-"

"Bella, most eighteen year olds would... But these last eighteen years all I've ever done was cause death. For the first time in my life... I'm going to cause a life, instead. A life made from our love... Bella, how could I be upset when I'm so damn happy?" Damien was crying tears of joy with a huge smile and kissing her beautiful face and lightly rubbing her stomach.

Later that night, Damien and Bella were crowned Harvest King and Queen. The two smiled and looked happier than ever in the pictures. But no one knew it had nothing to do with the crowns on their heads.

As the two danced the rest of the night, nobody noticed Damien lightly rubbing her stomach with his thumbs, or the sweet tender kisses the two shared. They were so deeply in love with one another it was, at least for the moment, perfect.

In that particular moment, the rest of the world was gone. Damien wasn't the Antichrist, she wasn't the Whore of Babylon, and they were two people deeply in love about to start a family. Neither one had felt such peace like that before.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It was Thursday, November 24th, 1983

Damien and Bella decided to welcome Thanksgiving privately, on a camping trip. Neither one had any family, or at least any family they cared to share the time with, and the last thing either of them needed was some uncle three-times-removed to lecture them on Bella's pregnancy and about "waiting until marriage." Paul had gone with his own family, letting the couple celebrate in private.

They decided on a going to a small clearing in the woods close to Pierre Marquette, a woodsy beautiful place on the other side of the state.

The two had taken a road trip there two days before, taking turns driving, singing to radio music and talking about anything _except _their baby.

When they arrived to their camp site, they smiled at its beauty. The tree's leaves were in gorgeous colors and the wind was nice and cooling, and to Bella's delight, she could see a spring and creek close by. It was a romantic little spot, and the two spent the day setting up their tent and sleeping bags and other things.

It was close to sun down when they finally finished setting up for camp. They agreed to be here the whole weekend, enjoying themselves.

"Love, would you please go light a fire?" Damien asked smiling to his girlfriend. Bella nodded yes, smiling in return, as she went to collect firewood.

Damien's mind had been heavy for quite a while... he was going to be a father. Damien and Bella were having a baby. He is excited, of course, loving the mother of his child to death... But he's still terrified.

His true father, he's blindly worshiped... but has never laid his eyes on, and the father who raised him tried to stab him to death on the altar of a church when he was five.

His uncle had planned to do the same, and Paul was more about finishing raising Damien so he can be a great political figure, and it takes more than that to make a father.

Then again, what did he know about fathers, considering his past, which worried him even further. How was he going to be a good father? How could he possibly guide and help a child when he sometimes still felt lost and stuck within his own life. To be honest, if not for Bella, he would've probably gone insane by now.

"Sweetheart? The fire is lit." Bella said touching his shoulder. Damien smiled and touched her hand.

"Thank you, love. Shall we begin our feast?" He asked winking. She smiled, grabbed the backpack she had laid in the tent, and the two walked to the fire. She first pulled out a container of cut white turkey meat from the bird they had cooked together earlier that week. Both of them only liked the white meat.

They watched the sun set as they each chewed their meat. Damien thought once again about their unborn child, was it a boy? A girl? Was it healthy?

"Sweetheart? Are you alright?" Bella asked with her beautiful eyes full of concern. Damien smiled at her and didn't answer; he didn't like lying to her. Bella looked thoughtful a moment before smiling and singing O-bla-di-bla-da by the Beatles, one of her and Damien's favorite songs.

It only took two lyrics before Damien joined her singing and she pulled him up to his feet and the two began to dance together smiling like little kids occasionally kicking and throwing the multicolored leaves around.

Before either of them knew it, the sun had completely set and Damien looked into Bella's eyes as they finished singing. Her face was glowing in the fire's light. But it seemed to be glowing with other things as well, love, courage, wisdom, and motherhood...

Then Damien held her close and said the only four words to destroy this moment.

"Let's keep our baby." Bella's eyes widened and she had a small frown.

"Damien... We need to talk."

"I'm serious Bella-"

"So am I... Look, you know I want a baby with you more than anything-"

"Then let's keep the one we're having! I have the money to support it."

"Yes, but Damien, I need to put your needs before my wants."

"I need my family." Damien said with pleading eyes. Bella's filled with tears as she looked into Damien's eyes. They both have lost so much family... They had the chance to start their own. If he weren't the Antichrist, that is.

"Damien... I'm so sorry. But you have elections, campaigning, a teenaged father running in office... The conservatives will flip their lids and the press will have a field day slandering your name. It'll ruin your father's plan. Not to mention... If the wrong people found out, they could hurt our child or use it against you. You know I want nothing more than this child and you... But my darling, we have to give it up for adoption... For our safety, and for its own safety."

Damien stared hard at Bella as she spoke. He wanted to argue and convince her... He had remembered many legends saying that the Devil had a silver tongue and quick wit and was good at convincing. Damien did as well, but this girl... A blonde girl he had once thought was so odd could now convince him of almost anything. He knew Bella was right, but he wasn't happy about it. No, Damien wasn't happy at all.

"May we please keep our options open, Bella, until we are closer to having this child...? I love you both very much. I know your right, and although to a degree I will try to accept your wishes, but... Who knows? Maybe we can make it work... At least let us have the time to put it into very careful thought. Will you grant me that one wish, my love?" Damien arched her back very slightly with his hand as he held her closer to him. He saw her eyes twinkle a crystal blue and hazel green as she smiled, her features softening. Who knew? Apparently, Damien could still be quite convincing himself.

"Alright, Damien. Though I still stick with adoption, I will keep our options open... For now." Bella wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

The two felt the sparks in their blood as they always did when they kissed, they leaned into each other and they knew the fire beside them was beginning to flicker and roar more as the two slowly slipped onto the ground continuing to kiss.

Soon, clothes were removed as if their inner demons called out to each other and the two made love once again, the fire roaring and raging as furiously as the passions within them. When they were together this way, there was no God, no Devil, no Antichrist, or anything else. For the moment it was just them, their passion and love burning more than the fires of Hell themselves.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

It was Saturday, December 16th, 1983.

Bella opened her eyes and found herself wrapped in the arms of Damien Thorn. She smiled. This was her future husband and the father of her child. She watched him sleep, just for a moment.

His grip around her was tight and firm, his brown hair was slightly messy, as if needing to be combed and he snored only slightly, his nostrils moving in a surprisingly funny way as he inhaled and his lips seemed almost more plump and kissable. His skin was simply beautiful.

Bella kissed his upper brow before slipping out of the bed; she was dressed in a purple satin nightgown and walked downstairs. She pushed her hair behind her ears as she walked into the piano room down stairs.

She couldn't play exactly, but she liked to listen to the sounds and make up her own little tunes at will, and her grandmother did teach her how to read notes and to know which keys were which. It always soothed her. The class and romance with the sound of a piano sent her mind to ease. As she played, she knew her child felt the same way as she did since she felt twice as calm.

Bella continued to play as she began to hum and smile to herself. She heard footsteps and knew by barely the echo of them that they were Damien's. Bella stopped and turned to him with a smile.

"No, keep playing. Please." Damien said smiling back as he lied down on a couch by the piano and smiled at her.

So Bella obeyed. She continued playing and Damien watched her with such a fierce admiration and fascination that it pierced her soul. But that was common with Damien; he always reached Bella in way she couldn't ever explain.

It was only then that Bella noticed light snow falling outside, which only added to the beauty of the moment.

Soon, Bella finished, and Damien walked to her and kissed her gently.

"Good morning, my love... Happy Anniversary."

"Good morning. Happy Anniversary. Shall we have some hot chocolate with bacon and scrambled eggs?" Bella smiled as she asked. Scrambled eggs were a craving she often had in the mornings.

"Yes, we shall." He said as he held her hand and they walked to the kitchen and started making breakfast together.

Bella was good at making Bacon; in fact she made very damn good bacon. Scrambled eggs though, for some reason, she never could cook well. Throughout her life they never ever cooked the way they were supposed to, and they'd end up burnt and she'd have to throw them away and work her hardest to clean the pan. She was a good cook, but those scrambled eggs really did not approve of her.

But of course, it was fine because Damien happened to be good with making scrambled eggs.

Bella also made better hot cocoa, for one simple reason. She used milk instead of water. When she used water, it tasted disgusting to her because she was drinking hot water, but milk... With milk it was very delicious.

Soon the couple was sitting at the table with their breakfasts and clinked their mugs of hot cocoa.

"One year today." Bella noted.

"Can you believe it? It seems like it's been so much longer. We've been through so much in such a short period of time. Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I know exactly what you mean, Damien. It seems so amazing... It feels like years and years ago since that day we crashed into each other in the hall way."

"Speaking of old times… how's Rose doing?"

"She sent a post card the other day, she misses us, but she's happy. She invited us up in New York for New Year's Eve. I haven't gotten much bigger, so I think we could pull it off. I want to see her one more time before my baby belly turns into a blimp and then have to worry about her killing you. Also, I would like to go to New York anyway, maybe see a Broadway show? What do you think?"

"Sounds like a splendid idea! I'm a fan of New York as well. And I agree that we should visit her, while we still can." Damien smiled at Bella as he squeezed her hand from across the table.

"So how's Teddy? I know Foster went to Colorado for Holiday break, but I don't know about Teddy."

"Well, you know Teddy, ever since Rose graduated he's been depressed, and his mother constantly trying to match him with new girls... I wouldn't doubt if he was still at the Academy."

"Poor Teddy... I feel so awful for him."

The two stayed silent for a while after that, so they ate, and then went and got ready for the day. Bella didn't need to ask Damien where they were going, she knew. Damien dressed in pleated slacks, a red button down shirt, a nice cashmere sweater, and his long black coat.

Bella was in a black long sleeved shirt and jeans with a purple pullover sweater with "Pink Floyd" in black letters on it, black snow boots, and a black upper thigh length coat nearly identical to the one Damien was wearing.

She went into the kitchen and grabbed a batch if moist Brandy cookie balls that she and Damien had made a few days before, a yearly tradition for Bella. She was sad that she couldn't eat them though; it would've been bad for the baby. Then the two went into Damien's car and started off towards the Academy.

They knocked on Teddy's door and waited patiently as the boy opened the door looking tired. But, as his tires eyes lit up, he did seem happy to see his friends.

For the next couple of hours they visited with each other and enjoyed each other's company. It made Bella feel good to visit her friend.

Teddy and Foster didn't know of Bella's pregnancy, so there was only a matter of time before she'd be too big to be able to be around them, anymore. They left the rest of the brandy balls with Teddy as they left to go to Winter Fest.

Bella drew on the windows again and Damien was singing along to the radio with a bright smile on his face.

They were there in what felt like almost no time, and they did the same things they had done before... Except, when they sat in the bench this time, Damien beamed.

"What is it, sweetie?" Bella asked him.

"You're sitting on your anniversary gift." He answered.

"I'm what?"

"I had this bench named in your honor, as a small thank you for giving my life meaning, in the name of love. I hope you like it."

"I love it, Damien." She said wrapping him in her arms and kissing her. She looks to him and then grabs his hand and pulls him towards a booth. It was full of different kinds of cameras and photo albums, and right then and there, Bella bough Damien his own Polaroid camera, and photo album.

Damien smiled and insisted she go back to the bench. Bella obeyed and he knew what he wanted to do. She held her barely noticeable baby bump and smiled largely as Damien took the first of many pictures.

"Beautiful!" He said smiling.

"Happy early Solstice!"

"Happy early Solstice, Bella." The two smiled and kissed again.

Damien looked down to her and his eyes softened.

"Maybe we should keep the baby..."

She looked sadly back to him.

"I want to. But it's not up to either of us... You can't have something like this ruin your future."

"You are my future." Damien responded.

"We've talked about this, Damien..."

"You know what? Never mind it. This is a happy day. Let's just have fun." He really meant it, he smiled and kissed her again and then the two went off to continue their day, hand in hand, simply happy.

And so they were, throughout the time they shared together they were in pure bliss, but now it was almost eleven o'clock at night and Damien and Bella were making homemade popcorn, Bella loved making homemade popcorn as a little girl with her sisters before they moved out and seemed to practically have fallen off the face of the earth, and she had been greatly craving it lately, so she decided to teach Damien how to make the popcorn. They were preparing for the next showing of Michael Jackson's new video, _Thriller._ The couple was surprised by how much they enjoyed the way the video poked fun at horror movies they loved so much.

"Are you alright, Bella? I know you used to do this with your sisters… What exactly happened to them again?" Damien asked as he got the butter out, getting ready to have it melted.

"Well, my oldest sister, Heather, didn't really acknowledge us much growing up, my earliest memories when I was a toddler she had already been a senior so I never saw her much anyway. My second oldest sister who is a few years younger than Heather is Alice, who I used to hang out with a lot, she was the one who made popcorn and cookies and watched movies and read stories with me, but she couldn't stand our father after mom passed away. They fought all the time, and one day he said if she couldn't be good and follow his rules then she could just leave, so… she left. She told me it had nothing to do with me and that she will always love me and believes I'll be great and one day I will be from him, too, then gave me her lucky bracelet, and left. I haven't heard from her since. Then there's Isabel, only two years younger than Alice, ran away and join the Peace Corps and is still there."

Damien nodded in understanding as they finished making their bowl of popcorn with melted butter poured on top. They hurried to the living room, turning on the television to the MTV channel, turned off the lights, cuddled together and prepared for the music video.

"After it's over, I bet you twenty dollars I can do the dance better than you." Bella said smiling.

"You're pregnant, you can't move like Michael."

"Twenty Bucks; take it or leave it."

"I decline your offer on the grounds of I would feel guilty taking money from my pregnant girlfriend."

Damien and Bella then burst out laughing as they continued to watch the music video.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

It was Sunday, January 8th, 1984.

It was a shock what time could do, Bella was too big now. She couldn't hide it or pass it off as some weight gain. It was clearly a baby bump.

Rose had been suspicious of Bella while they had visited in New York and barely got away with it, but of course Rose was still suspicious.

"Damien, we need to talk." She said walking into the library in a maternity dress.

"Yes, my love?" He said looking up from his book and smiling to his pregnant girlfriend.

"Damien, I can't go back to the Academy. It's too obvious. And not to mention the Press you'd have to deal with, sweetie." Bella told him as she came and held his hand.

Damien looked to her sadly, they both knew that Bella was right and this would eventually happen, but Damien didn't like the idea of being away from Bella or their baby.

"Alright, I'll talk to Paul about un-enrolling you." He said kissing her hand.

As if summoned, Paul walked into the library and smiled at the young couple, his eyes focused on Bella's stomach, and wondered about what the grandchild of Satan would be like.

"How is the lovely bundle?" He asked them.

"I wouldn't know because we haven't been able to see a doctor and we don't have medical equipment." Bella responded trying to hide the sass in her voice, knowing its only pregnancy hormones.

"You're quite right, miss Giles. Well, I have good news. I've gotten in touch with the organization, and there's a doctor and nurses willing to sneak you in and make sure you'll be alright. We're going for a sonogram tonight at eleven thirty."

"That's great news!" Damien smiled and squeezed Bella's hand.

"So what did you need to speak to me about?"

"Paul, My baby bump is simply too big to ignore anymore. It's obviously not fat now, which means I'll have to stay here and homeschool myself, read." Bella said rubbing her stomach.

"I'll make sure to un-enroll you after I leave the plant today. Damien, I need you to run into town and get some groceries, Bella, I'm sure you know that you can't join him on account of the attention you'll draw... will you be fine staying in today?"

Bella nodded her answer and Paul left.

An hour and a half later, Damien was putting on his coat, ready to leave.

"I'll be back soon, my love. Will you do well here on your own?" He asked her again for what felt like the millionth time.

"Yes, I'll be fine. Just don't forget to pick me up a copy of Bark at the Moon, okay?"

"You've got it." And with that, he kissed his beloved and was on his way.

Damien entered the Vinyl store and smelled the air, it had been a few months since he'd been there, on occasion he'd go and look through the albums and even convinced the owner, Harrison, to play one just to see if it was worth the money and the two would criticize the music.

This was a Bella-free zone, even though he knew she loved music, they had an unspoken agreement that thy both needed at least one thing to themselves. It didn't mean their relationship was bad, it was actually one if the best things about their relationship, they both needed at least one place where they could escape and get reacquainted with themselves, and then they could come home to each other happy.

"You're insane, Harry. Toto are the next Rolling Stones, they'll be around forever, and can't you hear how Africa speaks to the soul?" A black haired girl said as Damien and Bella's song played throughout the store. Damien's eyebrow rose. Who was this girl taking the one thing he loved most?

Then, Kylee Neff turned to him and broke out in a grin.

"Damien! Hi!" She turned back to Harrison,

"I'll prove it, Damien have you ever heard this song, if so, what do you think of it?" She said looking back to Damien with big hopeful eyes.

"Well, it's one of the greatest and most influential songs that have ever come into the industry, in my personal opinion." He responded.

"HA! I told you, Harry! Toto is and always will be Dynamite!" Kylee said sticking her tongue out at the store owner. He responded with an eye roll.

Damien quickly moved to an aisle and averted his eyes from the girl. He frowned as he remembered the way she tried to seduce him in September.

The next thing he knew, she was beside him with a smile and sparkling eyes.

"What are you looking for?" She asked a little too sweetly.

"It doesn't matter, I thought you were discussing music with Harrison."

"I was, but once customers come in I've got to get myself back to work." She said matter-of- factly.

"You work here?"

"Yes I do! Isn't it so cool? So what exactly is it you want?" Her eyes became half lidded as she asked in a voice that made him want to leave.

"I happen to know exactly what I want. Bark at the Moon, by Ozzy Osborne." He said in a colder tone. The dark haired girl pouted.

"Okay, but you know, this is a music store... It's okay if you listen to some other songs on the side..." She winked at him.

"Thanks for the offer, but as I said before, I know exactly what I want and am very happy with that choice." He said picking up the album and turning to the cash register.

"Okay... But that offer is always open, and by the way, thanks for siding with me a out Toto, now every time they play Africa on the radio... I'll think of you. I hope you'll think of me." She winked and smiled again before walking off and Damien finally paid for the album and walking out back to his car, angry that he now couldn't even go to his favorite music store.

He heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Kylee run after him.

"I thought you had to work?" Damien asked.

"I do, but Harry can last five minutes without me. I'm tired of playing coy... I love you, Damien Thorn. And I want to be with you, instead of her. I am yours. Be mine so I shall be yours. Can't you see it? You beat my heart black and blue, but I'm still the one here for you. She'll only let you down." And with that, she kissed Damien.

Damien never felt so vile, although the kiss may have been somewhat nice, the thought of Bella's face if she saw or heard of this brought logic to him, and he pushed Kylee off and he wiped his mouth.

Kylee started crying as she looked up to him.

"Does she really mean more to you then I do?" She asked beginning to sob.

"She means more to me then you ever could, Kylee. Stay away from Bella and I. I don't love you. I never will. Someday, I'm going to marry her. Besides, I can't love someone who can't love herself." He motioned to the burns that she inflicted upon her own arms. Kylee glared at him.

"These burns were for you... These exist to show that I love and will sacrifice for you!" She hissed.

"No, they were for you. Because you know I can't love you, and you think punishing yourself will somehow change that. But it won't. And that's what you hate most... Isn't it?" It wasn't a question, Damien finally got in his car and as Kylee screamed at him how he would regret saying those things to her, he drove away not even looking back at her.

It was Eleven forty-five at night as Bella snuck into a doctor's office with a doctor and a few nurses, and they performed the Ultrasound. Their doctor was named Louis Hastings, a fellow Satanist and more than happy to partake in the helping of Damien and Bella's baby.

"Mr. Thorn?" One nurse said.

"Yes?" He asked anxious about how his child was.

"You're having twins."

Those three words brought happy tears to his eyes and he looked to Bella who looked broken hearted.

"What's wrong, Bella?" He asked holding her hand.

"I have two beautiful and perfect babies that will come from our love... But, we... We can't keep them..." And she began sobbing and Damien frowned and rubbed her back. She did have a point. Damien sighed and turned back to the doctor.

"Are they healthy?" He asked.

"Yes, both babies appear to be quite healthy." He responded.

Damien kissed Bella's tears away.

"You know... We could keep them. We could, love..."

"But-"

"No buts, we'll talk more about it later, but for now, we can at least pretend that they can and truly are ours. Okay?" His eyes begged her. And she couldn't say no.

"Alright, for now... They're ours." She kissed him.

"Thank you, Bella..." He said.

"Thanks for what?" She asked laughing.

"For coming into my life." He answered kissing her eyebrow.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

It was Tuesday, February 14th, 1984.

Bella was walking around the Thorn mansion breathing easy and singing aloud to Fleetwood Mac as the vinyl record played throughout the beautiful home.

The blonde mother-to-be walked barefoot and slightly swayed and danced, wearing a black swoop neck maternity dress that fell to slightly longer than her knees with long poufy lace sleeves with gold and black embroidery on them.

Suddenly she heard the stop and shuffling of someone changing the record and turned to Damien Thorn, handsome as ever, changing it to Bella's Cindi Lauper album and hearing the familiar beginning of "Time after Time" play as he walked to her and took her hands as they moved closer and lightly hummed the song as they swayed in circles smiling at one another.

"Really?" She asked laughing.

"Well, it's no Africa... But I thought it was appropriate." Damien responded with a light laugh as he spun her around.

Then, Bella yanked her hand away from him and her face paled lightly.

"What's wrong?" Her loving boyfriend asked worried that he had done something wrong.

"T-They're kicking. I know it. Oh my God, feel them..." She insisted moving Damien's hand to her stomach. His face had never looked the way it had when he felt his children for the first time. She could see years of joy fill his eyes and his lower lip lightly trembled and the corners of his mouth twitched lightly up into a smile.

Bella and Damien held each other for a long time after that. They continued to move lightly delighted every time their children moved with them.

"Happy Valentine's Day, you two." Paul said stepping into view of the young couple. They stepped away almost forgetting entirely, finding something much more important to this day. Like their babies.

"Oh that's right! I have a gift for you." Bella promised Damien, running off to fetch it, coming back with two rectangular objects wrapped in shiny red paper with a pink ribbon tying them together, smiling proudly as Damien took his present.

He patiently and slowly untied the bow, driving his girlfriend with anticipation for his reaction of the gifts then removed the paper from the larger rectangle to reveal a Book.

"Mommie Dearest, by Christina Crawford!" His face broke into a smile.

Paul raised an eyebrow suspiciously at Damien, silently asking for an explanation about why on earth he would be excited about that.

"I've always had an extreme distaste for Joan Crawford, ever since I was a child. This book was written by her adoptive daughter, and showed how much of an insane and egotistical monster she truly was. I can't explain why, but I've always enjoyed how someone finally had the nerve to really stick it to her, that weird eye browed dog looking woman!" Damien explained with a wide and slightly wicked smile as he flipped through the book.

"There's still one more, left." Bella said smiling at Damien's joy. He quickly tore off the paper to reveal a VHS movie version of Mommie Dearest.

"Bella, thank you so much, this is great." He smiled so big, kissing her lightly.

"We may have enough time to watch it before we leave." He said lightly, curling a piece of her blonde hair around his finger. Bella frowned in return.

"L-leave?"

"Calm down, sweetheart, it's just for a vacation. I've taken a week off at the academy. In a few hours, we'll head to the airport to board the Thorn Private Jet and head to Rome." He said resting his forehead against hers.

"You mean Rome, as in Italy?" She said smiling wide, her eyes sparkling with joy.

"That's right, my love, a whole week in Rome together. Since it's where I was born, you're Italian, and you've wanted to go for years I thought it was best fitting. I won't lie though, I may have to wear sunglasses and a hat while you wear sunglasses and a scarf on the street just in case of the press, but I feel awful for keeping you cooped up here by yourself... So let's get ready, and I'll read to you on the plane, happy Valentine's Day!"

"Happy Valentine's Day, Damien!" She grabbed his hand and the young couple rushed past Paul up to their rooms to pack Bella's things, Damien's bags already packed.

A few hours later, Bella wearing a white dress with yellow roses on it with an empire waist, a thin white belt right below her bust, while the skirt itself flared out and fell to her knees, happy that it made her pregnancy look slightly less obvious, white sunglasses, a white scarf wrapped around her head, a pair of white gloves, a pearl necklace and bracelet set and white low heel shoes while Damien wore a semi-formal suit with a pair of black sunglasses and a black fedora, his arm wrapped around his beloved.

"I'll have Murray drive us, Paul; will you be alright on your own?" Damien asked.

"I'm sure I'll find something to fill my time, have fun you two. Send me a post card." Paul responded with a slight nod as he shook Damien's hand and let the happy couple go on their way.

One week later, Tuesday February 21st, 1984

The happy couple walked into the door, holding hands and finally pulling off their disguises ready to tell Paul of the beautiful sights they've observed in the past week, Bella in an almost ankle length colorful floral on black pattern button up dress with a solid black belt right under her bust and black sandals, while Damien was in a Pink Floyd's The Wall T-shirt and khakis with tennis shoes, the couple had one kiss before they heard a gun cock and saw Sergeant Neff holding a pistol to the back of Damien's head.

"Glad to see you two are back... Miss Giles, why don't you close the door?" He slowly said.

"How did you-" Bella started.

"Close the goddamn door or I'll shoot him." She didn't need to be told again, as she quickly closed the front door, trying to keep control of her breath. She would've done anything to keep Damien safe.

"Now both of you turn slowly and face forward." Neff demanded. The two did as asked, seeing no other immediate way out of the situation for the moment.

"Kylee! Bring him in here!" He called out, then, the dark haired girl dragged in a hungry looking tied up Paul.

"Why haven't you killed him? Surely you've been here awhile." Damien asked.

"Kylee wanted to save all her bullets for another cause, besides, once she takes her place as your protector and lover, we'll need all the support we can get, Paul included." Neff responded with a light smirk.

"My _protector_? I'm sorry to be the one to tell this to you, but considering my life, something tells me I really don't need _more_ protection."

"You're very confident to be making sarcastic remarks to someone holding a gun against your head."

"Well, I'm not a scared child anymore. I'm an eighteen year old man, and I'm a father."

"That's right... We still need to deal with the subject at hand. Kylee." He said as she roughly dropped the tied up Paul against the floor and walked with her head held high over to Bella and forcefully pulled her away from Damien, cocking her Gun and holding it against her pregnant belly.

"No, oh no, please..." Bella managed to get out holding back sobs, fearing more for her children then for herself.

Sergeant Neff resumed Kylee's position, by quickly walking to Paul, yanking his head up by his hair and holding his own gun against Paul's temple.

"Damien... I have served you and your purpose my entire life; I have dedicated my whole life to you! It is only right that you pick my daughter! Serving you led me to my beloved Angela, and to Kylee's birth. It got us through her passing. I've given my life to you! Damn it, I'm not going to let some blonde tramp take away Kylee's and my future and happiness! So this is what's going to happen. Damien, we're going to kill Bella, and then you and Kylee will rule side by side. So help me Damien Thorn, if killing a pregnant woman and becoming your father-in-law is what it takes to keep my life's work and my daughter's future intact, then so be it. Look at it this way, Kylee will be m h better for you than some blonde floozy who couldn't even stop herself from getting knocked up." Neff yelled at him before turning to his daughter.

"Get off of me, Kylee. You aren't your father; you can back away right now, if you ever want to see the light of day again... You will get off." Bella was more confident now once again feeling a familiar sense of security deep inside her, letting her know she'd be safe.

Kylee narrowed her dark eyes.

"Not a chance, Blondie. He and I were meant to be together, right from the start. _Deal with it_." She hissed hatefully.

"She's right, Bella. We are." Damien said in a way Bella knew he was only acting, so, she played along, putting on a fairly convincing horrified and heartbroken face. That's why the others didn't question when Damien walked to Kylee.

"I knew you'd see things our way." Neff said smirking.

Then, Damien looked deep into Kylee's eyes while leaning forward as if he were going to kiss her, then, Kylee's eyes widened and started to lightly gasp.

Bella smiled, knowing that she was choking. Kylee let Bella go and dropped her gun as she reached for her neck, trying to claw at hands that's weren't there.

"Kylee!" Neff yelled as he held up his gun and began to shoot all his bullets, quickly Bella knocked Damien away and fell to her knees, leaving almost all of the bullets to hit Kylee.

"Oh God no..." Neff gasped out dropping the gun as he rushed to his daughter while she fell.

"Da-addy... D-Damien... I l-lo-ove you..." And with that, she closed her eyes, and her head fell backward. Neff screamed out in pain and rage, not noticing Bella crawl and grab Kylee's long forgotten gun.

"Get the Hell up, Neff." She demanded.

"You... You will always be a whore. And your children will never get to be yours. You'll have to give them up. Unless, of course, you want to ruin Damien's life completely. My daughter may be dead, but your children will always be bastards and Damien will always be the idiot who knocked you up." He hissed at her.

Then, Bella's eyes narrowed and she shot at him. Two bullets to his chest, three to his head, and one that missed completely, Bella then proceeded to throw the empty pistol at his dead head.

"YOU _MONSTERS_!" She screamed at the corpses closing her hands into fists as tears ran down her face and her shoulders trembled.

Slowly, Damien walked to her and held her as she cried before the two finally walked and untied Paul.

"I'll call for a cleanup immediately from some of the other Satanists. Right after I have a drink..." Paul said when he was finally able to stand before stumbling to another room.

"Come love. We need to shower and get rid of these clothes. They have blood on them." Damien said, helping his girlfriend upstairs to a luxurious shower.

"I'm sorry..." Damien breathed into her wet hair as he was helping her wash off.

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I'm sorry that you didn't get to live your own life. One without horror and blood and pain... Even if it meant that I would've never met you. You deserve a wonderful life."

"That's exactly what I have with you, Wonderful. Damien, I want a life with you or not at all." She said back.

"I love you, Bella." He said kissing her forehead.

"I love you too." She answered, completely kissing him, feeling very much better about the day.

It was a relief when they came back out redressed and clean to see the whole mess gone, as if it never even existed in the first place. The couple then walked and cuddled on the couch, playing Mommie Dearest on the television.

"How do you cope?" Bella asked lightly.

"By... Keep going with life; accept that even if there's regret to what happened... What's done is done. Bella they were going to kill us, Paul, and the babies. We did what we had to do. YOU did what you had to do." He answered, rubbing circles into her back.

"Then I'll keep moving on with my life. Thank you."

"No problem." He kissed her brow and intertwined their fingers as they continued watching their movie.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

It was Saturday, March 17th, 1984.

Damien walked into the Platoon Leader's office at 9:30 AM, in full uniform on Saturday morning.

Since the tragic murder/suicide of Kylee and Sergeant Neff as heard about in the local papers, shocking the students, they had replaced him affective immediately with Sergeant Bakersfield.

Sergeant Bakersfield was tall, built, blonde, and a very strong yet understanding personality. And, what Damien considered the best part, Sergeant Bakersfield had only sons.

"Sir, you wanted to see me?" Damien asked standing at attention.

"Yes, Mr. Thorn. At ease, lad." To that, Damien relaxed his shoulders slightly.

"I see from your previous records that you've had fantastic grades ever since you first came here, were on the football team, a part of the computer club, student government, Student U.N., the annual fox hunt, and are interested in government and politics. Correct?"

"Yes sir."

"And judging from all this information I have no doubt that's exactly the field you'll go into, given your family history. But there's something you should know..."

"Yes, sir?"

"Well... It's about your grades. With the extra morning and afternoon classes you took in your ninth and tenth grade year, you have more credits then needed to graduate. In fact, you've had enough last year to graduate early, did you know that?" Sergeant Bakersfield looked to Damien with question in his eyes.

Damien remembered with fondness about those extra classes, the studying managed to distract him from his pain, especially after it really hit him hard how he no longer had Mark, his brother in spirit, all because he got scared and went to a drastic measure. He stopped those classes for his eleventh grade year, so he would have more time. it was also the year he met Bella.

"No sir, I didn't know that."

"I don't understand why the previous Platoon leader didn't tell you, but I have some forms here. If you wish to stay and finish this year, then you may, but if you'd like to accept your diploma and move on, I have the paperwork." Sergeant Bakersfield smiled at Damien; Damien gave a respectful nod and slight smile in return.

Damien knew exactly why Neff didn't tell him about his grades. Because he knew Damien would've absolutely left early, and that meant more distance between Kylee and him.

"Sir, I will take those papers and graduate early. But for the record, I do believe you are a great improvement from the last platoon Leader and will be wonderful for this school, sir." Damien meant it, too. Just not for the reason Sergeant Bakersfield thought.

"You shouldn't speak ill of the dead, but thank you, young man. Here you are. You may leave, now." He handed Damien the forms and then watched as Damien left the office.

Damien was able to drive to a port where he had ran to when he found out he was the Antichrist, he and Bella also used to go on dates there. He turned off the car, and filled the papers out determined without stopping and was able to get them back to Sergeant Bakersfield's office before 5 PM.

"Damien Thorn, I believe this is yours." Sergeant Bakersfield smiled and handed Damien his diploma.

"Thank you, Sir." Damien said accepting it.

"You're also allowed to still attend the ceremony and the after party at the end of the school year, if you'd like."

"Thank you, sir. I'll keep that in mind."

Damien shook the man's hand, and left the academy.

When he returned home to his beautiful girl, she smiled and rushed to hug him, careful of her baby bump. Damien was always happy to have this hug, so he hugged back tightly kissing the top of her head.

"I've graduated! Now we can spend the whole day together!" He whispered excited into her ear. Bella's eyes widened and she smiled wide.

"But it's only March! You graduated?"

Damien sat her down and explained the entire story to her eager ears. She smiled and kissed him.

"I'm so proud of you!" Bella gushed.

"I know! Now we can be a family." Damien said the words before he could stop himself and Bella's smile dropped.

"Damien... We need to talk."

"Okay..."

"Sweetie, we can't keep the babies. We just can't. The president called today to reconfirm your internship, and I reconfirmed it for you, but you can't work for the president if you're feeding two babies and changing diapers."

"I can if you'd let me!" He stood up; they both knew this fight was coming... It couldn't be put off any longer.

"Damien, you're eighteen years old-"

"That is exactly my point! I'm an adult, a man! I deserve to raise the children I helped make! The twins are mine, too, Bella. I deserve to be with them."

"I never said you didn't deserve to, but that's not the point, Damien! No one is going to vote for you if they think that you're irresponsible and when they see you got a teenage girl pregnant!"

"Maybe I don't care as much about votes! All I care about is you, and you're being completely unreasonable about the whole situation! Bella, I love you SO much and this life I've made with you is a personification of that love! I want to keep the children!"

"God damn it, Damien, don't you think I want that?! This isn't about what we want! ...we need to do what's best for you. Being a teenage father just is not what's right for you. This isn't about what we want... It's about what has to be done."

"...They're my family _our_ family. I don't know if I could survive losing more family."

"...I'm sorry. But they're going up for adoption."

"I know... I just wish they didn't have to." And with that, Damien held her close and the couple stayed like that for a good long while

"Ah! Damien! Damien! Wake up!" Bella yelled at about two in the morning, Damien was up in a second.

"Bella, what's wro-" his voice was lost when he felt the blood in the bed. He quickly got up, threw on his clothes and yelled to Paul who had also woken up from Bella's cries.

"Call the Doctor to meet us at the hospital, it's an emergency!" Damien yelled.

"I'm on it!" Paul said rushing to the nearest phone while Damien picked Bella up, hurrying her to the car as fast as possible.

Two hours later, Damien waited patiently with Bella in the hospital room, pacing back and forth when Louis Hastings, the Doctor who had been helping them with their pregnancy so far, finally came back in.

"Well?" Damien asked after a moment of awkward silence.

"I'm sorry but..." The doctor could no longer look into Damien's eyes. Damien's eyes darkened as he walked determined to him and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"What the hell happened, speak to me, man?!" He demanded with venom in his voice.

"One of the twins... One of them has seemed to disappear from sight entirely." He finally managed to say.

Bella let out a breath. She felt her heart break into a million pieces. She knew what he was saying... One of her children was dead and gone. She quickly grabbed the trash can next to her bed and vomited into it.

"W-why did this happen!?" Damien yelled.

"Well, first let me explain the rest. Our working theory is that the other twin, the current one, may have absorbed the other one inside of itself... and the current twin has continued to grow healthy, no extra anything, which leads us to suspect that the current twin may be a female that's absorbed her twin. This is a rare case; it's called Fetus Papyraceus or Vanishing Twin Syndrome." The doctor explained, completely thrown off when Damien slapped him.

"So help me, answer my question, I DON'T WANT TO KNOW HOW IT HAPPENED, I WANT TO KNOW WHY!" Jars filled with cotton balls, gauze, and throat check sticks smashed, the glass falling to the floor.

"Well, that's the oddest thing about this... As I said, it's rare. There are many theories, of course, but the cause is truly unknown. If I had to personally guess, maybe a severe trauma? Possibly coming from a source of stress? Is there anything that could've caused stress recently?" The doctor said obviously trying to stay calm in front of the angry Anti-Christ.

Damien's eyes flashed with understanding and his angry red face paled as he looked towards Bella.

"Kylee and Neff..." She managed to say, thinking of how even before she was pregnant all the trouble they had caused and all the stress it caused Bella.

She then proceeded to cry, never hating Kylee more than ever at that moment. From beyond the grave, that black haired monster managed to destroy Bella in a way that was beyond what anyone could understand. She could practically hear Kylee's laughter echo in the room.

"H-how long do you think it's been? Since the other twin..." Damien couldn't even finish the sentence.

"Seeing as it's this far into the pregnancy and the other baby has no problems at all, probably months and months ago."

Damien felt awful, and surprisingly, the face that appeared in his head was Robert Thorn's, being the only person he knew who could possibly understand this feeling Damien had knowing that he had lost a child.

Even if Robert Thorn wasn't his biological father, even if he tried to kill him, even though Damien loved his true biological father... The little boy inside who had been raised by Robert Thorn for five years, the Damien who was Robert's son... still felt remorse for his death. And not for the first time, Damien felt guilty that his real son had to be murdered just so he could get ahead. But now was different... He now knew that pain, to lose a baby he never got to meet.

He thought of how if Robert were alive... If he could be alive, still love Damien as his own son, what he would say to Damien. The words he could lend him about this tragedy.

Then he felt his heart harden a little more again. Robert wasn't his father, and if Robert had lived, Damien sure as Hell wouldn't have. He wasn't five, he was eighteen, and he had more important things to deal with then to mope on a past that just could not be changed.

"Is Bella okay?" Damien finally managed to ask.

"Yes, surprisingly it wasn't related to what had happened, tonight was just spotting. It seemed that the twin must have stopped developing before it could develop as much as your daughter. Bella and the current baby are fine." The doctor responded.

Damien's eyes softened at the word, _Daughter_.

"A-are you sure it's a girl?" He asked lightly.

"Well, I'm not at liberty to say for sure, but given the circumstances I would bet money on Yes." The doctor managed a small sympathetic smile.

Damien nodded lightly, letting himself feel at least a little bit of joy over the news... about his daughter. That really stuck with him. She wasn't just an 'It.' No longer just 'the baby'. She was his _Daughter_.

"Can you give my love and I a minute alone, please?"

The doctor did as Damien asked, and the boy walked to Bella, who had set the now smelly trash can away, tears going down her face.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." Bella said.

"Shhh... You have nothing to be sorry for. You're okay. That's what really matters, my love..." He said holding her as much as he could, giving a kiss to the top of her head while she sobbed into his shirt.

Damien kept soothing his poor lover while he tried to imagine what his little girl would look like, be like, and as he did so, a scary thought that hadn't crossed his mind until then... whether or not this could be some sneaky trick his true father was up to... And what it could mean.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

It was Wednesday, April 18th, 1984.

Bella and Damien had been happily dreaming in their beds, Bella lying on her back, as instructed by her doctor, and even though the girl normally twisted and turned in her sleep, tonight she was still.

Normally there was only one man who couldn't get Bella out of his head... that man was the one who loved her, the one lying next to her.

But another man, one who feared her greatly, who haunted his nightmares, was a priest, Father Abel.

He had been keeping up with them, how Bella defeated her father, how Neff and Kylee had been found in a murder/suicide, everything.

But what he didn't know was that the Whore of Babylon who haunted his nightmares was pregnant. That is, until a few months ago.

Father Abel had gone into hiding after the article about Bella and her Father went to the newspapers. His first instinct of where to go was of course, the Vatican in Rome.

He remembered walking the street of Rome in the shadows, he didn't like being spotted, and he loved the sights of Rome. February sixteenth, he saw them, Damien and Bella. The reason he knew it was them was because, even with sunglasses and a scarf, he knew her nose and lips anywhere... Her face while killing him in his nightmares was now something he could sketch if asked. He stared in utter shock at her stomach, even if it was obviously not a mature pregnancy, it was noticeable. Father Abel hurried back to the Vatican as fast as he could. He thought with utter horror as he prayed...

"They're having a child!"

He spent months plotting; it was no mistake what he saw. It was an act of God, He wanted father Abel to kill this abomination, and as he vowed, when God called upon him, he would answer.

He flew to Chicago April 17th, ready to do the ultimate act of kindness upon mankind, second to Jesus's crucifixion. He was able to sneak into the church in which he used to preach, having the key still with him. He managed to go into the third cushioned pew on the right; part of the padded seat was broken. He always kept a knife in there in case of Damien or Bella decided to have their rein of vengeance over him.

Father Able smiled when he found the familiar tool.

He waited until two in the morning to go to the Thorn mansion, he gripped the knife tightly, he didn't care what Damien did to him, if he could get that bastard child and its evil mother... It would be an accomplishment of heavenly proportions.

He picked the lock and snuck into the house silently, and the second he stepped in, he could feel the darkness in the air. He found the strength to keep moving, very quietly.

He managed to find Damien and Bella's room easily; he noticed with distaste, that her stomach was even bigger... She looked at least eight months.

He took a silent breath, walked to the bed, closed his eyes and held the knife up, ready to strike...

Then he felt it, the grip on his wrist and neck tighter then thought possible, when he reopened his eyes, he was looking into the dark hazel eyes of the Beast.

Damien was standing in front of him, his hands raised in concentration.

"I wouldn't do that... You might wake my lover... And then where would we be?" Damien whispered, tightening his grip.

"H-h-how?" Abel managed to ask.

"Let's say I learned how to be a very light sleeper at an early age." Damien hissed, he moved his head lightly and the door reopened.

"Let's go talk more about this downstairs... perhaps in the basement... My love already lost one of our beautiful children under stress by scum like you, and I'll die before I let anyone take my other child." And with that, he focused harder and managed to get the priest to float, and as Damien walked, the priest moved in the air, still being choked, while Bella still slept peacefully.

When the two finally reached the cold and bare basement, Damien tilted his head slightly to the left.

"You're the priest who convinced Bella's father to try to kill her... Aren't you?" Damien asked calmly. The priest could only continue to gasp as he grabbed his own throat.

"Yes you are... You know, we would've had twins. But stress from all of this caused us to lose one. And then here you come ready to kill my child and love... I suppose you were going to cut it out of her... Spit her open like a knife with a fruit? You know, you should respect pregnant women. They've got enough problems without you. My family has enough problems without you... How would you like it if someone cut you open like that? And I thought you were supposed to act in honor of a merciful god... Honestly, what would Jesus say, with you cutting a poor girl apart?" Damien began to laugh.

Then, when he stopped, his eyes seemed to go a few shades darker as he moved his hand, moving Abel's knife closer to the bottom of his own stomach.

"Do you have any last words?" Damien asked slightly releasing his grip on the priest's throat.

"I hope... In the name of God, Himself, I hope you and your Whore will never hold that Abomination, Beast!" He managed I gasp out hatefully.

Damien looked even more furious as he moved his other hand, making father Abel cut himself vertically wide open, the grip on his neck too tight once again for him to scream as his organs and blood spewed out of his carcass, then, Damien forced the corpse's hand to cut himself horizontally, making an open cross on his dead chest. Finally, Damien released the body completely and letting it fall hearing a few bones breaking when the body hit the ground.

Damien took a calm breath and glared at the body.

"She's not a Whore. Bella's my Queen, my wif-" Damien stopped, realizing that talking to a dead body wasn't going to do much good, and that technically, Bella _wasn't_ his wife yet.

He straightened up realizing with shock just how much he really wanted to marry her, and how much he didn't want to wait to marry her.

He heard slow clapping and turned to Paul, standing on the stairs leading to the basement in a blue bathrobe.

"Well done. Shall I call for a cleanup?" Paul asked stepping closer to Damien.

"Yes. Absolutely..."

"...Something wrong?"

"Paul... I... I need to protect Bella."

"You do."

"I know, but I... I can't believe it took me so long to realize this, but..."

"Yes Damien? What is it?"

Damien looked to Paul, the third father figure in his life, swallowed, and told him simply.

"I want to marry Bella. Now, maybe not this second, but soon."

Paul nodded his head slightly before meeting Damien's eyes again and smiling lightly.

"Then do so. You're both adults, you're having a baby, you really don't need permission and you have no family standing in the way, as far as I'm concerned, you have more than every right to ask her and to marry her... So do so." With that, Paul turned back upstairs to find a phone.

Damien followed up the stairs and returned to his warm bed, where his love awaited. When he climbed in, she slightly stirred.

"Damien? W-What's wrong? Is everything okay?" She asked yawning.

"Yes love, everything's great. I just needed to take care of a problem. Let's go back to sleep." Damien said holding her hand intertwining their fingers. Bella smiled in return.

"I'm never letting this hand go." Damien promised her.

"And I'm never going to stop loving your eyes." She promised back.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too, Damien. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." And with one last kiss, they went peacefully back to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

It was Tuesday, May 1st, 1984.

It is one in the morning; Bella had been wrapped in the arms of her lover and father to her child.

She'd been dreaming of their daughter growing up, she was beautiful and very smart, she'd been showing a man and woman, her adoptive parents Bella guessed sadly- a drawing she made of a family tree, but it appeared to be of the founding fathers. The adoptive mother appears to have made a snarky remark to her daughter upsetting her. Then time seemed to shift and blur.

The next thing she knew she was in her daughter's bedroom and she sat on her bed coloring.

"Hello, darling." Bella said to her.

"Mommy!" The girl shouted as she ran and hugged her.

"Oh I'm so happy I get to see you."

"Me, too. I don't like Karen. She wants to hurt my real Daddy and Alexander."

"Who's Alexander?" Bella asked raising an eyebrow.

"Your son." The young girl said smiling.

"Sweetie... What is your name?" Bella asked.

"What you name me... You're my real mommy."

"Amelia." Bella said not even having to think twice.

"That's right, mommy." Amelia said taking her mother's hand and leading her into a colorful nursery. The two walked to a crib. Inside it was the most beautiful little boy. Bella loved him instantly.

"But the doctor said he-"

"Was inside me? He was, on pause waiting to be implanted, and he was, in Karen. She believes she's his mommy, but she's only a surrogate. He's your son, mommy, and you can name him if you want just like you named me. Karen calls him Alexander." Amelia said.

"What does Karen call you?" Bella asked. Her daughter tensed uncomfortably.

"I dare not say the false name she gave to me. I am Amelia. That's who I am."

Bella nodded understanding before picking up her son and holding him. She saw the 666 mark on his tiny hand and made her decision.

"Jesse. Jesse Mark Thorn, just as you are Amelia Sue Thorn."

Amelia turned her head hearing a door slam and some yelling.

"Mommy, give me Jesse! You need to leave!"

"What? Amelia what's happening?!"

"Please just do it! You have to go!"

Bella handed her son down to her daughter and the two heard a gunshot making Jesse fuss slightly.

"I can't just leave you two now!" Bella said.

"Goodbye mommy, we love you." Amelia said sadly kissing her mother's cheek.

The next thing she knew, Bella awoken and sat up in bed screaming in pain, awakening Damien with worry.

"Bella, what's wrong?!"

"The baby... The baby is coming!"

"What?!" Damien said his eyes widening Bella screamed in pain again.

"I said the baby is coming, WE NEED TO GO!"

Damien quickly helped her out of bed, threw a pair of slacks and a green shirt and some shoes on and helped her to the car running around to the driver's side and driving fast. The two made it to the hospital and rushed inside.

"This woman's in labor!" Damien shouted for help, before he even knew it, the nurses who had helped the couple the past nine months had her sit in a wheelchair and moved her away holding Damien back.

"Bloody hell; Let me see her, that's MY baby she's giving birth to!" Damien shouted angrily.

"We're sorry Mr. Thorn... There are certain special things needed to be done for this birth, you cannot be present."

It then clicked in his head. The mentioning of some birthing ritual had been brought up in his mind some time ago. Disappointingly, he agreed and left.

On the bright side, he did have a few stops to make.

"Right in here, Mr. Thorn." a nurse with short curly black hair said opening the door for him.

"Thank you Miss...?"

"Roselli. Lisa Roselli. I'll lead you to meet your daughter. A beautiful baby girl, born at May first at 6 A.M. Weighing 6.66 pounds!"

"Thank you."

"Oh! And don't worry about a cross hanging in that room, it's obviously a little more special than the others." Lisa said winking at him. Damien smiled a little brighter. Good to know there were a few people there on his side.

Damien walked into the hospital room, holding two dozen purple and black plastic roses, remembering that they are Bella's favorite along with a huge stuffed Rottweiler.

He looked to the mother of his child, she looked like she always did, except more tired. She held a bundle of pink in her arms before gathering the strength to look up into the eyes of her love.

Damien stared at her loving her as much as ever. He walked to her and pulled up a chair next to her bed and sat beside them.

Bella looked at the flowers and stuffed animal and smiled gratefully to her boyfriend, loving both items completely.

"M-may I see her?" Damien asked. Bella smiled and revealed her tiny face. Damien instantly loved this baby completely and unconditionally. Damien reached his finger out to the baby, and she grabbed it. She was tiny, but she had dark brown hair like his, and she slowly opened her eyes. Hazel.

"She looks just like you, my love." Bella said to Damien.

Damien smiled at his daughter. This was the moment. He knew it.

"Bella... We don't have to give her away, we could keep her, and... And be a family. City Hall isn't too far from here; you and I could get married right now... And we can be a true family." Damien said looking into his love's eyes.

Bella smiled weakly.

"We know we can't. ...it's a shame, too... If we could keep her... I'd name her Amelia. Amelia Sue Thorn."

"I like that... It's a pretty name. Amelia it is."

"Damien... We can't keep her. No matter how much we want to."

"Why not? Why can't we, Bella?"

"You know exactly why. If you honestly believe I don't want or love Amelia, you're wrong. I want and love her just as much as you do Damien. She's my daughter too. But we're eighteen years old, we can't raise a baby."

Damien didn't want to admit it, but once again, he knew she was right.

So he sighed, showing his defeat.

"But... I would love to marry you." Bella said.

"Really?"

"Yes, Damien Thorn. I'll marry you."

"Good... Because I was worried for a second I'd have to return this." Damien said holding out to her a white gold with a large square diamond and small round diamonds surrounding it giving the image of a large round set.

Bella's eyes almost popped out of her skull.

"Oh my! Damien, this ring is amazing!"

Damien slipped it on her finger smiling.

"Only gravel compared to you." he smiled.

Lisa came back in, her face pale.

"Mr. Thorn, Ms. Giles... We have... Some very horrible news..." She looked like she could cry.

Damien and Bella were terrified.

"I thought you said the baby was fine?!" Bella said angrily holding her daughter.

"She is... It, it isn't your daughter..."

"Then what is it?!" Damien demanded.

"...It's Bella. During labor... Things got moved around, and... I... Miss Giles will have maybe the rest of the day, maybe sooner before she..." Lisa couldn't look the couple in the eye.

Damien knew what she was going to say. Die. Bella was dying. The love of his life was dying. He turned to her and Bella looked to him smiling sadly. Lisa left the room.

"Marry me today." Damien pleaded.

"Sweetie, I-"

"Just say yes! Please say yes, love this might be your last day!"

"I don't have the strength to make it to City Hall... Let's get married here, in this room. We don't need a piece of paper to prove our love... Damien, I take you as my husband, today and even when I'm gone until you can join me, because you give my life purpose. You give me joy and passion and things only you could give me... You're the only person I could ever be with completely. I love you, and am proud to die as your wife." Bella said smiling. Damien looked at her, and tried not to cry.

"Bella, you are a woman one finds once in my life. Never again will I find another you. Never again will I take a wife. I vow to you on Amelia's life, that I will care and hold you. For you are the most precious thing in this world to me... And you are the best thing that came of me being the Antichrist. I am honored to be your husband." And with that, he leaned down and kissed his wife deeply.

Bella heard Amelia laugh, happy to be the witness of the marriage.

"I know this is impossible, but I hope you will always think of me as your true mother, and... I hope you'll remember me." Bella said to her baby. Her daughter looked right at her as if she completely understood what Bella just said.

"And don't forget about me. Please remember that I'm your father, sweetie..." Damien cooed to his daughter holding out a finger, she grabbed it and giggled.

The nurses came back in and took Amelia from them and Damien held his wife's hand. They spent the day talking, occasionally kissing, but mostly talking, reminiscing.

Before they knew it, it was five minutes to midnight.

"Damien?"

"Yes?"

"I remember when we first became friends. I couldn't get over how handsome you were, and how lucky I felt. How lucky I am... I'm so proud of you, baby. I always will be... I know you'll do the right thing. I love you."

"I love you, too, Bella."

"And Damien?" She said a tear rolling down her face.

"Yes?"

"Remember the first day we met? And how we had class together?"

"Yes."

"I _was_ staring at you..." She smiled crying lightly and closed her eyes while holding his hand... And then, she was gone.

Damien felt so numb. He stood up, told the doctors and nurses what had happened, and once everything was in order, he took his daughter home with him.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Damien stared down at Amelia. He thought of her mother.

The two had just come from Bella's Funeral, he was happy to see her wear the engagement ring he gave her in the hospital. Rose had come back from New York City for it. Bella's death had been explained as how she had been very sick and well; it got the best of her. Technically, it was true. Lisa Roselli, the nurse from the hospital, had held and cared for Amelia during the funeral, making everyone think it was her baby.

Surprise surprise, Teddy immediately fell for Rose all over again and swore to return to New York with her believing Bella's death was the universe's way of showing him how short life is and he didn't want her being the one that got away. It made Damien sick to his stomach.

Foster was there as well and at one point came and patted Damien's shoulder knowing how hurt he must've been and whispering a

"If I could, I'd take that bullet for her again. She loved you more than anything." to him. Damien knew he was trying to help, but he wanted to punch him. No one but he and Bella knew how much the two meant to one another.

It had been a week since Bella died and not one tear escaped him, everyone assumed he just cried behind closed doors but... No... He was still in so much shock and pain... He didn't cry.

Bella had said Amelia looked exactly like him. But, he saw Bella in Amelia's face, too. She had her mother's chin, and eyebrows, and button nose. And even though she was only a newborn, Amelia has Bella's wavy hair.

Damien couldn't make his feet move. This baby in his arms was the last piece of Bella he had left. And he didn't want to give her up.

She opened her eyes, big and dark hazel, looking up at him. She made a little noise, she sounded like Bella, too. And then, Damien Thorn, finally cried for his lost love. He held his daughter close to him and didn't want to give her away.

He looked down at her one more time… and then he knew he had to. No matter what he wanted, he had a job to do... And he wanted to be someone that Bella and Amelia could be proud of. He kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, Amelia. I know it's impossible... But I hope you remember who your parents are..." He said to her. She looked up at him again and he gave her forehead one more kiss before stepping into the building of St. Francis Orphanage.

He stayed down low as much as he could until he got to the main office, where two nuns were.

One, about in her 20's looked at him and her eyes opened wide and looked as if she were about to kill him. Damien held his daughter closer as she began to cry.

The other nun, much older, noticed the baby and came to their rescue.

"Sister Yvonne! Calm down! This... Beast wouldn't be here, unless he had a good reason for it. Unfortunately, he is too smart for it."

"Y-yes... I have this child... Ame- She... needs a good home. Please?" Damien managed to say, rubbing circles into her little back, still holding her.

Sister Yvonne was going crazy.

"Y-you take that, that DEVIL SPAWN AND LEAVE THIS PLACE! That baby should be MURDERED, you SICK monster!"

"Sister Yvonne! That is quite enough! It's been too late since birth, for the boy- but this baby shouldn't be punished for the sins of the father. She's an infant. And as a woman of God, it's my duty to give her a better home and life... Than one that she could have with her biological father..."

Damien didn't look the nun in the eyes. He only could look at his baby, studying every detail he could before mustering out sadly,

"S-so... You'll take her then?"

"Yes. We will." The nun said holding her arms out.

Damien whispered three last words, full of love, to his baby.

"Remember your mother..." And then he handed her to the nun while Sister Yvonne could only stare in horror.

"Sister Yvonne, instead of gawking, you may call the York couple from Virginia and make a few fake documents, immediately."

"What?!"

"Do it!"

Sister Yvonne stood and glared at Damien and slowly left the room.

"You may leave, now." The other nun said with a cold stare to him. Damien left quickly and quietly, hearing his daughter cry, knowing that she was crying out to him. When he walked outside he took a deep breath and began to cry again. Only this time he cried harder, and he fell to his knees and held his face in his hands and wept.

"Oh, Bella... Bella..." He breathed out, his heart feeling so cold and broken. The one person who always made him feel better, more alive, and sometimes even as close to normal as he'll ever be... And she was gone.

A car pulled up for him and slowly he stood up, wiped his tears and entered the back seat, rain began to start, making fog on the window, and slowly he vowed to himself... He would never love anyone, only lust for their bodies. He would never marry anyone, for in his heart, he would forever be married to Bella.

He looked at the fog on the window, remembering their first date. Slowly, he made a heart, and wrote in it, D.T. plus B.G. and below it, he added, forever.

"Where would you like to go next, sir?" Murray said to him from the driver's seat.

"To the airport, please. I'm going to Washington D.C. to see the president about that internship."

"Right away, sir."

He reached beside him to a photo album that belonged to Bella. It was of almost every picture she had taken since they met. He opened it and pulled out a Polaroid photo, it was of himself and Bella, he was kissing her cheek and she was smiling blushing like crazy.

Her different colored eyes shown bright and beautifully. Green always showed her fierceness and determination while her blue one always showed gentleness and kindness. Her wavy blonde hair framed her round cheeks so adorably, and god that beautiful smile. A smile he would never see again. But what he loved most... Were the warmth and love and loyalty in her face, and it always came unconditionally.

Damien stared at the window again. Bella and Amelia showed him that it was time to stop messing around, and to become someone who they will be proud of… who he was meant to be.


	23. Chapter 23

It was Monday, September 4th, 1989

Delia York, the adopted daughter of Katherine and Gene York was having her very first day of school in Kindergarten. Katherine had bought her a white Tee-shirt dress that fell to her upper thighs with a red school house on it and little yellow school busses on the bottom all the way around, and red shorts underneath that went to her knees, a red bow barrette in her hair, and red tennis shoes with white socks and a nice new back pack from the mall.

When Gene and Katherine explained to Delia what school would be like, it sounded very fun. Finger painting, nap time, snack time, toys, and a whole group of new little boys and girls she can be friends with. Delia honestly couldn't think of anything that sounded better! But the problem was Kindergarten didn't _quite _go the way her adoptive parents had promised.

As soon as Katherine left and Delia had gone to sit at the table with a few other little kids, one little girl with pitch black hair and cold eyes pushed her out, causing Delia to land on her arm. Even though it hurt a little, Delia didn't cry or even yell or scream, she had a natural high tolerance for pain she herself never understood. She stood back up to see a few other kids laughing at her, Delia's cheeks burned with embarrassment, but she didn't really care. Delia was a lot smarter then people gave her credit for.

"I was sitting here first." Delia said politely, the way her adoptive mother taught her to be.

"NO. _I_ was." The girl said with her eyes narrowed. Delia very much wanted to hit this girl, and even started to move her hand, but then Katherine's words from earlier echoed in her mind.

_If anyone bullies you, you just be the bigger person and walk away. Don't get in a fight, Delia. Remember, he who runs away gets to fight another day._

Delia sighed under her breath, picked up her back pack and went to a table that was empty as the teacher began the lesson.

The teacher, Miss Norris, was teaching about the letters of the alphabet and how to count to twenty. Delia tried as hard as she could to not roll her eyes. Katherine had helped her learn all of this already, before kindergarten she was already reading at a second grade level and could do simple multiplication and division. When Miss Norris wasn't looking, a chubby boy with a dark rust colored hair and freckles kept throwing things at Delia's head.

Delia turned around and said very angrily and quietly so only the boy would hear,

"Stop it you weenie! And your breath smells bad! Why are you being so rude? I don't even know you!"

"I'm Jerome. And you're a poop nose!" Jerome stuck his tongue out at her; she stuck hers out back and turned back to the front of the class room bored.

She decided she was going to remember again. Her adoptive father, Gene, said it was called Day Dreaming and it was just her imagination when she's bored, but I didn't feel like she was imagining anything. She remembers a young man with dark hair and eyes that she could never decide what color they were, blue, green, or brown. But even more vividly then that she remembered a beautiful blonde girl with round cute chubby cheeks, different colored eyes, a smile that made Delia feel safe, and a voice of an angel. Delia could remember this woman calling her "Baby" or "Amelia" and remembered her singing a song… something about blessing rains. She also remembered the two saying words full of love to each other and a kiss, and Delia never got tired of seeing that over and over in her head. Just as she was about to completely slip into the wonders of said memories, she felt something wrong happening to the back of her head and turned around where Jerome had gotten much closer to, and Delia touched the back of her head.

She felt a wet stickiness and when she saw the gum wrappers at Jerome's table and felt her eyes get big with fear.

_He had just stuck gum in her hair…_

Delia began to scream and cry as Miss Norris ran to see the situation, demanding Jerome sit in the corner until after recess as she tried to help a crying Delia remove the gum from her wavy dark locks. Delia didn't look the teacher in the eye as she forced herself to calm down. To be honest, she didn't feel that this was right at all. She had _gum_ in her _hair, _and all Jerome had to do was sit in a corner. That hardly seemed like justice.

Miss Norris managed to get some gum removed from Delia's hair before it was time for recess.

"I'm sorry, Delia, but I'm afraid that's the best I can do. Maybe your parents can take you to a nice barber and get a pretty new hair cut! Would you like to go play, now?" Miss Norris asked the younger girl.

"Yes, please…" Delia said quietly before rushing outside. As expected, the other kids did in fact _did not_ want to play with her. So she went and sat by herself in the grass by the fence and cried into her hands about this awful day.

Delia didn't notice that a few yards away from her, stood a young man, in a black coat and a pair of sunglasses, aged 23 years old. He was about 6'2, had a mature face and wise eyes that would never decide what color they really were, and a name so infamous that it made the angels shudder… Damien Thorn. He had finally managed to master almost all of his supernatural abilities, and he liked to practice a lot in private.

Damien had kept a very small eye on his daughter, he knew who adopted her, where she lived, what her adopted name was, and where she went to school, but that was about all he could find out. For five long years greatly mourning the loss of his most beloved, and still in recovery, there was still another girl he couldn't get off his mind, Amelia Sue Thorn, or rather, as she was now called, Delia York. After five long years of doing what he could to stay away, he made a very big step backwards in the healing process. In the previous December, on his and Bella's anniversary, he bought the biggest bouquet of fake orange, red, and yellow flowers and went to her grave.

As he wept he realized just exactly how much the hole in his heart was still open, and ever since then he couldn't stop thinking of the last living part of Bella still walking around on the earth… Amelia. He didn't even know what she looked like anymore. He didn't know if she was happy, he didn't know if she was okay, and he felt insane guilt and remorse over giving the last piece of his love away. Damien knew if he tried to get _too _involved it would only confuse and scare his daughter. But surely there was no real harm in simply meeting her, just to see that she's okay.

Damien looked over the playground at the kids playing, but none of them stroked that parental instinct in him… Then he saw a boy, a chubby one with auburn hair who had a few other boys with him walk towards a crying girl, Damien used his superhuman hearing to listen.

"You're a Crybaby! Come on, cry again!" The boy spat at the crying girl, who he now noticed had a large wad of gum in her hair.

"Jerome, Miss Norris said you weren't allowed to get out of the corner until after recess…" The girl said, not looking up at him, this scene seemed to strike a feeling a familiarity in the back of Damien's mind.

"I said I'd say I was sorry. So, I'm sorry that I didn't get to do this sooner…" and with that, he kicked her in the stomach and as her face rose up she said an "_OW!_" Damien had only heard once before… when he ran into the little girl's mother the first time he met her.

He could see Bella's cheek bones and the familiar plump lips that once were on Bella's face, and oddly enough, Amelia had her mother's forehead. Oh yeah, Damien could see his beloved's face in her. He felt rage course through his veins and he quickly rushed and pulled the boy off of her. He looked each one of the boys in the eyes and used simple mind control.

"_You never saw me, and you are going to go away, or so help me I will become the monsters under your bed and in your closets, you little shits!"_

The boys quickly ran away to a four square game across the playground, not even remembering what had just happened a second before, but still stayed away from Delia.

Damien took a deep breath before turning to his daughter and holding out his hand to help her up. Delia could only stare up at him, her eyes slightly filling with tears of joy. He may have been older, but she knew his face. She took his hand and stood up, and for that split second that they touched, they both had felt something they hadn't felt in a very long time… a feeling of true family. They were almost sad to separate their hands once she was up.

"Is it really you, Daddy?" She managed to say. Damien took a deep breath before nodding yes. She smiled and ran and hugged him tightly. Miss Norris began to walk towards them, her eyes very concerned. Damien stared into her eyes and slowly, the teacher turned around and walked inside. Damien smiled appreciating how good mind control can be.

He and Delia sat down together and began to talk.

"So… is this your first day of school?" Damien asked, feeling awkward.

"Yes." Delia answered.

"How is it?"

"_Awful!_" Delia's eyes filled with tears and Damien felt a slight panic. He didn't know how to handle a little girl crying.

"Well… I knew a girl once who had a really bad first day of school as well, she had never really interacted with other children, so when she was told that she was going to start going to school, and she got very scared. So she was so nervous, she didn't talk at all the whole day. Even though the teacher would talk to her, she was just too scared to talk, so then she got put in time out and cried her little eyes out before the teacher felt horrible and let her come out of time out. What happened to you?" The story he had learned about Bella wasn't much, but it got Delia to not cry.

"…I was pushed out of my seat; people threw things at me… I was bored… and my hair…"

"Did that boy put the gum in your hair?" Damien asked feeling his anger towards the boy growing.

"Yes… it's stuck. I'll probably have to get it cut out."

"I'll show you how to have it removed. Remember, you're a very special kid, you can do things other kids can't do… and you can't show them what you can do. Put your hand behind your head and focus… imagine the gum forcing itself apart and away from your head and slowly moving into your hand." Damien instructed.

Delia did as she was asked… and it worked. There were still small parts in her hair, but after a few showers, she would be fine. She smiled gratefully and threw the gum away.

"…My mom, the one who adopted me, said that I shouldn't fight back. That the ones who run away get to fight another day." Delia told her father.

"Well, if your biological mother were here, she would tell you that isn't quite the way. She had to deal with a bully most of her life, and tried to just be the better person and ignore it. The problem with the he who runs away gets to fight another day is that he never actually fights, and you can't and _shouldn't_ run from your problems. Now don't go try to pick fights with other kids, but if they bully you, if he hits you, you bite him hard. If he steals your lunch or your money, you don't just let it go… because then he'll never stop. You're better than that, so don't let people walk all over you or anyone you love. If some jerk if beating up your best friend, you get him off. But, do not, I repeat, do _not_ be stupid about it. Unless in a situation where it's necessary to simply go straight to hitting and screaming, find a… _creative_ way to teach certain people a lesson. Use a fear they have against them." Damien was explaining in a way that felt much darker coming out of his mouth then it had in his head, and his five year old daughter was beaming as she observed every word as if it were worth a million dollars.

"How do I find out their fears?" She asked.

"You can read their minds… search their thoughts, memories, emotions, and maybe one day even controls them. Take that kid for instance, Jordan, was it?"

"Jerome."

"Jerome, right. Just stare into his eyes, and imagine two doors in his pupils opening up, then just push your mind into his and look around… It took me forever before I got it right, but try it."

Delia did as her father told her… and got it on the first try, not daring to fail. Her lips curled into a smile almost too much like her father's as she found a piece of information she could use well.

_Jerome is afraid of heights…_

"Well? How was it?" Damien asked cocking an eyebrow.

"I got it the first time." Damien's eyes widened hearing the words escape his daughter's lips. After a moment, he smiled, knowing Delia inherited Bella's determination.

"Very good… Did you find any information?"

"He's scared of heights… and I already have an idea."

"Remember, I told you not to _start_ anything. If he does more things like this to you, _then_ you resort to this. Okay, Amelia?"

Delia remained silent a minute. Damien hadn't meant to call her that name, it had slipped out.

"…Is that my name?" she asked after a long moment of silence.

"Well, it's what your mother and I had named you…"

"Where _is_ my real mom?"

"…She's waiting for us, on the other side. She passed away, sweet heart."

Then, Delia remembered _everything_. Every last detail of her life from the moment she was born, her mother being told she was going to die, her parents getting married right in front of her infant self, and she realized something scary… that was very right.

"You said I'm not like other kids. That I can do things they can't. You didn't say why…" Delia looked to her father with much clearer eyes.

"Sweet heart… Where are you going with this?"

"It's because I'm _His _Granddaughter… isn't it?"

"How on earth could you possibly know tha-"

"You told me yourself you wanted me to remember my mother. It's weird, but… I can feel it in my veins, too. Now that I _know_ it's there… the power… I want to learn, daddy please teach me!" Delia's eyes lit up at her father and his breath caught in his throat. Things were getting too far.

"Sweet heart, you know I can't. I mean, I can give you a few pointers, but… Gene and Katherine would never allow me to actually _know _you… But that doesn't mean that I don't love you, Amelia. I mean, Delia."

"No… I like Amelia better. What's my full name?"

"…Amelia Sue Thorn was what your mother had wanted." Damien admitted seeing her puppy dog pout, also a trait she no doubt inherited from her mother.

"It has a much better sound then Delia York. Call me Amelia… And I understand. But I'll miss you, daddy… But I'm sure I'll figure out how to use my power. I'm glad you're here." Delia smiled Bella's smile at her father and he felt like he might cry. He hugged her lightly. He knew their time was short.

"If you _do_ get into a fight, make sure you have physical marks, like bruises, cuts, whatever. If you can show signs it was self-defense, you'll be okay. Be a light sleeper; always be aware of your surroundings. If anyone catches on too much, take care of it. Don't let _anyone_ hurt you, avoid psychics and priests, stay far away from crosses and churches. Always remember if all else fails, your grandfather and mother will protect you from beyond. Get into politics, that's where you will be most useful for your type of skills, Rottweilers, German Shepherds, jackals, and crows are _always_ your friends. If you're lucky enough to find someone like us who you fall in love with and is on our side, protect and love them with all your heart. Try to stay on your adoptive parent's good side. I've done my research on them, Gene loves you as if you were his own daughter, but Katherine on the other hand… you will want to keep an eye on her. Stay safe, stay smart. Also, lastly, never forget you have people in the world who love you greatly, and if you find time to yourself on your own and you miss me or your mother or just feel alone… make an upside down cross, out of sticks, rocks, anything, and I promise you will have something that will let you know in your heart you aren't alone. Okay?" Damien felt almost out of breath from talking as much as he had.

"I understand, daddy."

The bell rang, letting everyone know that recess was officially over.

"…Bye, daddy." Delia said sadly looking towards her father.

"Bye, Amelia…" He managed to say with a very sad smile. Delia stayed quiet a minute before removing her red bow barrette and giving it to him. He smiled appreciatively before slipping a necklace, a small silver heart pendant on a silver chain into her hand.

"It belonged to Bella, your mother." He said. Delia smiled wide as she put it on and slipped it under her shirt.

"I'll wear it under all of my clothes!" she promised before giving her father one last hug. Damien kissed her forehead twice, once for himself and another for Bella. Then the two stood up and Damien waved his hand, wiping the minds of anyone aside from his daughter who may have seen him or wondered why an adult was talking and hugging Delia. They shared one last look before Damien watched his daughter rush off to class.

Damien felt oddly a lot better. He knew they both knew that he wouldn't see Delia again for a long time, but it was okay because he knew she was going to be just fine. He could practically feel Bella smiling beside him. And for the first time, something almost _scary_ happened to him… He felt a small breeze on his cheek, as if he were kissed by a ghost. He smiled sadly once again as he slid his sunglasses back on and walked away from the school.

Inside, Delia had told her brainwashed teacher she spent all of recess removing the gum from her hair and went to sit at the table she had sat at the first time earlier that day, and sure enough the same girl from before approached her.

"Hey! This is _my_ seat!" She tried to push Delia, but she grabbed her wrists and stared hard into the other girl's eyes and forced herself into her mind and searched like a kid in a candy store.

_Her name is Madison Anderson… she's scared of the dark and worms._

"I'll tell you what. You leave me alone, and I _might not_ put a whole cup of worms in your pants as soon as you fall asleep in night time. And don't tattle… unless you wouldn't mind letting every boy in this room who loved to dig know that you're terrified of worms…" Delia whispered quietly. The other girl tensed up, before apologizing to Delia and moving to a different table. Delia smiled to herself.

Her first day turned out to be better then she had thought.


	24. Chapter 24

EPILOGUE.

Many years later...

"You Bastard!"

That was the last thing Damien Thorn heard after feeling a worse pain then he could've ever imagined in his entire Thirty Two years of life. A Dagger of Meggido. He knew for sure that it was one of those stupid knives...

He screamed out a million screams. He thought back to the day when he and Bella smashed glass jars together and yelled their anger. It felt almost the same, except in this situation, he was the jar.

He knew getting involved with Kate wasn't a good idea. The only reason he did was because her blonde hair and occasional Witt reminded him of the girl his heart still wanted, the girl who could still make him feel. That's why in bed he had been horrible and rough and tortured her, because Kate was an imposter, nothing more than a toy. His love and devotion and gentleness, the most intimate parts of him, were reserved strictly for someone else.

He didn't love Kate, or even really like her, he swore off such emotion a very long time ago, reserving it for one girl. The girl he was about to see again. He wondered if Bella's death was this painful.

He stumbled weakly and had a flashback of his entire life as if a movie before his eyes, mostly, he saw visions of Bella. Her beautiful different colored eyes and blonde hair, the smile that made the Antichrist feel love... Once again, they'd be together.

Damien saw Jesus Christ before him and Damien slowly approached him, if he weren't in so much pain, he would've laughed. Jesus has nothing to gloat about... Damien was about to be sent with the only person he'd loved and deeply missed. That was something not even God could take away from him.

Damien then understood why Bella died, so he could die happy, knowing he'd see her. And besides, his father wasn't defeated yet... He had a daughter, somewhere in the world. She would continue his Legacy.

"Nazarene... You have won... _nothing_!" Damien breathed out before falling to the ground. Slowly, he saw an adult Bella, with the same wavy blonde hair and concerned different colored eyes.

She had been wearing a gypsy like ball gown made of the finest red and purple velvet, jewelry, and chains covering her body clad with gold and jewels and coins, the top of the dress had been strapless and a sweetheart neckline and there had been an almost hip high slit in the side of the bottom. He noticed a chalice attached to a gold belt around her waist.

She had never been more beautiful as she held his hand. Damien managed to smile slightly at her.

"Come join me, husband of my soul... Everything will be fine. In Hell, we will finally be together for the rest of eternity..." The dead Whore of Babylon said lightly to him. Damien squeezed her hand with his last ounce of strength and she kissed him lightly as Damien closed his eyes.

Then, Damien Thorn officially died; his last thought was how he had once told Bella that he thought happy endings were boring… and now, thanks to Bella, maybe somewhat happy endings weren't so bad, after all...


End file.
